


Successful Failure or a Failed Success?

by ladyfeather



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Yamane Ayano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfeather/pseuds/ladyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers: Don't think so but then Akihito is living with Asami<br/>Warnings: set any time after Akihito began to live with Asami<br/>Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Yamane Ayano, she graciously allows us to play with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuesday Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 75 Minute Timed Challenge - Theme: Cold  
> But then my muse got carried away....

**Tuesday Afternoon and Evening**

Mitarai had gotten a list of rumors of possible underground activities from various snitches that would take place in the next week and he sat with Akihito going over the list he had for any duplicates. They spent an hour figuring out which ones they each would track down. For most of the possible scenarios it was better to have only one person doing the stake-out. With a second person it more than doubled the chances of being caught. After splitting the list they planned out their week of surveillance, giving a copy of their whereabouts to the other, just in case anything would go wrong.

Akihito had checked out the warehouse earlier in the day. It had several good places to hide while he staked out the high-ranking Diet member tonight. It was rumored that he was taking bribes from one of the lesser Yakuza groups in Tokyo and tonight there was supposedly to be a transfer of money to take place here.

It was just around 5PM; the last rays of the sun were fading fast and it was getting difficult to see exactly where he was placing his feet. The walkways in the upper area of the warehouse weren't in the best of shape so he had to tread carefully or fall and chance injury. The meeting was supposed to be around 7PM but he needed to get there early to set up a blind to cover himself. As he walked across the mesh floor he could hear it creak and groan from his weight. Not a good sign, but it would signal him if anyone would try to sneak up on him.

The warehouse hadn't been used in years and its age was beginning to be a safety factor. He found a spot near the corner behind some broken crates with a good view of the area that was missing its front doors; they would probably pull in to get out of the chilly wind that had picked up. Ironically there was a single spotlight that highlighted the center of the warehouse floor. He wondered if this was a normal transfer/meet site for the Yakuza group.

There were several old abandoned cardboard boxes that he could place around himself, blocking view from most angles. He did have to bend a little to see through the natural opening in the crates but that would only be when he was focusing on his target.

From what he knew of this other Yakuza group they weren't major players in the political game but hey, any time you can get a crooked politician on film it was worth it. He took the time to set up a small tripod for his camera – it wouldn’t do to get fuzzy pictures. He had already put his best low-light night lens on the camera;  the tripod would help if he needed to do a lengthy exposure. The 1.4 lens was good but sometimes it wasn't good enough in really dark situations. He played with the angle of the camera so the spotlight wouldn't interfere too much with the pictures he wanted to get.

Now to wait; this was the hardest part of the stake-out. It was just sitting still for hours on end, afraid to move in case there was someone other than you in the building, someone who might be a member of the gang – with a weapon. No light to see by, his phone silenced. He couldn't even use his headset since it would mask the sound of anyone approaching.

As he sat there he could hear the wind pick up outside, and feel a very cold draft pass over him. The walls had numerous gaps in them where the wind could easily pass through, making it just as uncomfortable as if he were sitting in the open area outside the open front doors.

He pulled the collar of his jacket up to protect his neck. It suddenly felt much colder than they had predicted for the evening. Through a hole in the roof he could see that the cloud cover that had been in place all day was being quickly cleared by the increasing winds. No clouds meant trouble. First, it was nearing a full moon and extra light would filter into the warehouse, including the balcony area where he sat. Second, with no cloud cover the heat from the earth would dissipate faster, making for lower than expected temperatures.

Great, it already felt like his ass was frozen to the floor grating. The cardboard cover he had assembled was swaying slightly in the breeze; he worried that it would blow over and expose him at the wrong time. He managed to reinforce a few of the boxes and they seemed to be a bit more stable now. This was supposed to be an easy stake-out, but now all the factors were changing. About the only thing worse would be that Asami would show up. He shook his head. Why did that thought have to run through his mind right now?

He struggled to sit still but the cold was slowly seeping into his body. Every now and then a shiver went through his system, making him pray that it would soon be 7PM and things would be done and over with. He needed to warm up something fierce. Luckily the gloves he had kept his fingers warm otherwise he'd never be able to work the shutter on the camera, but his butt and his legs were running out of heat. Sitting the way he was slowed the circulation to his legs and that was adding to the discomfort. He tried changing position but that only helped for a few minutes before the tingling returned to his legs.

Finally two cars pulled into the warehouse; one was a non-descript mid-sized Japanese model while the other was a pricey foreign model. As expected the Diet member stepped out of the foreign car and a rather scruffy man stepped out of the Japanese car.

His positioning in the rafters was perfect; he got shot after shot of everything that went down. He'd bet that he could even read the fine print on the money as it was handed over. The whole scenario took less than 5 minutes before both cars backed out of the warehouse and left.

Breathing a sigh of relief that it was over Akihito quietly gathered all his equipment together. He would wait another 20 minutes before moving from his cover to make sure it was a successful scoop. His legs rebelled at being used.

#=#=#=#=#

Retrieving his Vespa from the bushes where he hid it he headed for home and a nice warming bath. Asami wouldn't be home for hours and he would have all the pictures taken care of and sent to the paper before Asami even got home.  He had to get past the guards at the door but he was going in not out so they wouldn't be as quick to grab him. No doubt they would report to Asami that he had returned home safely from wherever he had run off to, but he could handle that once his scoop was taken care of.

Smiling at the frowning guards he entered the penthouse – and immediately knew he was in trouble. Asami was home. Shit! Had the bastard known where he had gone? He hoped to get to his room before being cornered but it was not to be.

"Akihito, where were you? You seemed to have lost your guards once again. Didn't I tell you that you would be punished if you continued to do that?" He walked over to Akihito and casually took the camera case from him and opened it.

Taking the camera out he then turned it on and started going through the most recent pictures. "Hmm, seems that you have been spying on certain members of the Diet. And a very troublesome Yakuza group too." He quickly flipped the camera and removed the memory card.

That was too much for Akihito. "Hey, that's a pricy scoop for me; give it back!" Try as he might he could not get hold of Asami's arm much less the card.

Asami slid the card into his pocket and grabbed Akihito's arm. "You're freezing! Even your lips are blue. How long were you sitting outside waiting to take these pictures? Come with me!" and he dragged Akihito to the bathroom and began to strip him while he let the water run in the shower. Shoving him into the stall he began to take off his own clothes.

"I can warm myself. I don't need you in here to help," but he knew it was futile to even try to reason with Asami.

"No, it's punishment time. You lost your guards, you interfered in underworld activities, and you thought that you could get away with it since I'm normally not home at this time, correct? You'd be able to send everything off to your editor and none would be the wiser. But you know that I have spies everywhere. I would have seen those pictures."

Akihito kept quiet. No matter what he said he knew what was coming. He'd be lucky if he could stand tomorrow. He never minded the first time or two, it was the reckless fourth and fifth times that irritated him. He felt that Asami knew it was more pain than pleasure by the last few rounds and that is where the punishment came in.

One day he would find a solution to this problem, and it couldn't come soon enough. He just hoped his poor asshole could hold out until then.

 


	2. Tuesday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was written to be a one-shot story but by the time I finished it I had the indistinct plans for a longer, more emotionally charged story. Just be warned, the story gets a bit rough from here on.

**Tuesday Night**

Akihito had passed out but Asami didn't fully take notice; he was too engrossed in pleasuring himself to stop. It felt so good to be in him; he could never get enough, and he felt that he hadn't fully punished Takaba yet. He had heard him pleading with him to stop and paid no heed to the tears that streamed down his face; he didn't want to hear that the pain held no pleasure. He pressed on, thrusting harder and harder, losing himself in the pleasure of the limp body. After several minutes he finally released and dropped down beside his boy, waiting for his respiration and heartbeat to return to normal. Once he had come down from the sexual high he rose from the bed to cleanse himself. He quickly glanced toward the boy in the bed, finally realizing that he had indeed passed out. He was curled up into a fetal ball, whimpering in his unconscious state. Tears stained his face from his eyes to his chin. Blood mixed freely with the semen that flowed from his anus. Asami just smirked, thinking to himself, _Maybe I was a little too rough but_ _you know the rules about defying me; the punishment was justified and needed. Someday you'll learn._ He grabbed the blanket and flipped it up and over Akihito before he proceeded to the bathroom for a quick shower before heading back out to work. Even he was lightly coated in blood.

#=#=#=#=#

When Akihito awoke it was still night; the curtains were opened just a bit and he could see the dark starry sky. He had no idea of how long he had been unconscious but just by the amount of pain he felt it must have been for a while. As he reached for the light on the night table bolts of searing pain shot through his body. He finally managed to turn on the light but he didn't need it to know what he would see. He could feel the dried blood caked to his inner thighs and buttocks and could smell the bloody discharge that had soaked into the sheets and had started to dry.

Tears formed in his eyes, not just from the pain but from the humiliation that he had been subjected to. It seemed the angrier that Asami was the rougher he was on him. He knew that he was torn up badly, it would take at least a week for this to mend. He had to get out of here and find somewhere else to stay for a while. Asami wouldn't take no for an answer to sex and any sex right now would be way too dangerous.

It took all his effort to get out of the bed. Using the walls as a brace he carefully and painfully made it to the bathroom, tears still coursing from his eyes, confirming the excruciating pain he felt, to find the bottle of painkillers he kept in the medicine cabinet. He managed to get two down before he could no longer stand and sank to his knees. Seeing his clothes still in a pile on the bathroom floor he pulled them over and searched his pants pockets for his cell phone. Finding it he crawled back to the bed with it clenched in his hand. Being this close to the floor he noticed the trail of small blood drops he had left as he struggled toward the bathroom. Finally making it to the bed he pulled himself up and collapsed in it, barely managing to pull the blanket back over his now chilled body. He thought to himself, _the tear must be pretty severe if it is still bleeding_. _It's probably worse than I thought_.

He had to think; he had to get out. Where to go? What to take? For how long, no, how long would it be before he was dragged back? Who could he call? Would anyone help him? Could anyone help him? He had become the textbook case of the battered spouse; could his love for Asami compensate for the abuse he took at his hands? He was beginning to think not. Every time it got worse and worse.

For a while he rested there running different ideas through his head but coming up with few useable ideas. With the shape he was in he couldn't ride the Vespa, he would have to go on foot. That meant that guards would follow and he couldn't outrun them; hell, right now he couldn't out walk them.

There was one solution that kept coming to mind but he really didn't want to do it. But after an hour of thinking in circles and the fact that the pain didn't seem to be lessening one bit there was only one reasonable option left. He was getting very light-headed, so with fresh tears in his eyes he picked up his phone and dialed.

#=#=#=#=#

Asami smiled as his phone rang; he had been waiting for Akihito to call to chew him out. But when he read who the sender was he suddenly became very concerned. While he listened to what the person had to say he grabbed his coat and headed for the door. Motioning Suoh to follow him he told the person on the other end of the line that he was on his way and hung up.

"Home Suoh, and quickly!" Asami ordered. Suoh nodded his acknowledgement and both entered the elevator and descended to the parking garage.

Asami looked quite concerned and Suoh knew enough not to question the man. The phone call had to be bad news, and it had to do with Takaba-san if they were headed home. They made it to the penthouse in record time; there was little traffic on the streets this late at night. As they entered the private elevator to the penthouse Suoh could see exactly how tense Asami was. Whatever had been the cause of that phone call had set him on edge.

Asami rushed into the penthouse, ignoring the guard who evidently had said something about them being gone already. The penthouse was empty; he moved to the bedroom door to find no one there. But something on the bed pulled his attention. There was a huge bloodstain where he had left Akihito. He spun around and almost ran into the guard that had followed them in.

"What happened? Where's Akihito? You said the doctor came." For the first time in a long while Suoh saw a glimmer of fear and panic in his boss' face.

The guard swallowed noisily; both he and Suoh had seen into the room. "The doctor came with an ambulance and took him to the hospital. I didn't ask what happened but the doc seemed to know how to handle whatever was wrong. He said for you to meet him in his office at the hospital."

#=#=#=#=#

Asami strode briskly into the hospital, stopping first at the main desk. He was told that since he was not family they could not give him any information on the patient in question. He glared at the receptionist but knew it was futile to argue with her. She had her rules to keep and she was not on his payroll. Realizing that this was no doubt the doctor's doing he went immediately to his office on the second floor.

Not bothering to knock Asami stormed into the doctor's private office demanding to know where Akihito was and what condition he was in.

The doctor was furious but kept his voice low and controlled. "He's still in surgery and in stable condition; that is all you need to know for the moment. Asami-san, we may not be friends but we are more than acquaintances. We are both professionals in our fields and respect each other on those grounds. But what you did to that young man is criminal. Are you trying to kill him? I've suggested that he file a sexual assault claim with the police but he refuses. He says you will not allow it."

The doctor moved closer to Asami, anger radiating from every inch of his body although his tone of voice was normal. "He was unconscious when I arrived with the ambulance; luckily he knew enough to warn me to bring additional help. He's lost quite a bit of blood, you tore the rectal lining so badly we are surgically repairing the walls. What we found is that this wasn't the first time he's been torn up badly. Do you make a habit of torturing him like this?"

Asami glowered at the doctor, his hands in fists at his side. "That is none of your business. Where is he? I want to see him."

"No, it **is** my business. I am his physician and he doesn't want to see you, and I am inclined to agree with him. Takaba-san is my patient and will be heavily sedated once he's out of surgery. He will be kept here for several days to monitor his health for any problems that may arise due to your negligence. If you persist in trying to see him **I** will file the abuse charges against you. As a doctor it is something that I can do to help safeguard my patients."

Anger flared on Asami's face as he heard the doctor's reply. His voice rising in decibels he demanded, "I pay his medical bills; you will allow me to see him!"

The doctor stood firm. "Not in this instance. Takaba-san called me of his own volition; he is responsible for this visit and treatment. You are not involved in this other than as the cause of his injury. If and when he wishes to confer with you one of us will contact you. Until then I am asking you to leave, otherwise I will notify security of an intruder. Good day, Asami-san." At that the doctor turned and left the room, leaving a fuming Asami with no other choice than to leave. As the doctor was about to leave the hallway he turned to Suoh and told him that Akihito was going to recover but it was going to take time. He also told him to take his boss home; he wasn't needed nor wanted here at the moment.

Suoh shuddered at the thought of what that meant. He would have to warn Kirishima as soon as possible of the evening's events, but only after he checked on the guard at the penthouse door. He hadn't looked too well after what they had both seen in the bedroom.

TBC


	3. Early Wednesday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't guessed, we're well on our way into an alternate universe. Things will get a bit rocky along the way. I'm not sure if or when things will straighten out for these two.

**Early Wednesday Morning**

The ride back to the penthouse was done in total silence. Suoh could swear he could feel the anger radiating in waves from his boss. He parked the limousine and followed Asami to the private elevator up to the penthouse. The lone guard was still stationed outside the door and as Asami entered he dismissed the both of them. Suoh immediately motioned for the guard to come with him.

As they entered the elevator Suoh turned to the guard he knew as Takimura Hayato and said, "You need a drink and I know a quiet place to go where we can talk." Takimura only nodded, more or less surprised that his boss would take the time to socialize with him, but he also realized at the same time that indeed he did need to talk to someone, and at the moment Suoh was the only person he could talk to about what had happened and what he had seen.

Once they entered the parking garage area Suoh led the young man to his car, unlocked it and asked him to get in, stating that he had an important phone call to make before they could leave. Takimura nodded and got in the car. Suoh moved a distance off and after arranging another guard for the penthouse he dialed Kirishima's number. He wouldn't appreciate being woken at 2AM but in their line of work it had become an unwelcome part of their job.

After two rings a very sleepy voice asked, "Suoh, what's up?"

"Takaba lost his guards again and went out on an assignment. When he got back to the Penthouse Asami was waiting. He was a bit too rough on him; he's in the hospital. This time he needed surgery. At least the kid had the sense to call the doctor once Asami left."

A deep sigh filtered through the phone line. "Damn him. Is Takaba going to be okay?"

"Yeah, the doc told me he would recover with time but he was fully pissed with Asami. From the sounds of Asami's one-way yelling the doc didn't go easy on letting him know what he did was wrong. The doc won't even let him see Takaba. Asami's at the penthouse now, aggravated as all hell; he dismissed both me and Takimura who was the guard on the door tonight. I did arrange for another guard to take over until morning."

"So we're walking on eggs for the next few days, eh?"

"Maybe even longer. It's not going to be a walk in the park. And we'll have to arrange to have the bedding removed and replaced; it's soaked with blood. And the bedroom and bathroom will have to be cleaned. I'll make the tentative arrangements for it to happen once Asami leaves in the morning."

Another sigh came from Kirishima. "Sometimes I wish…"

Suoh broke in before he finished the sentence. "So do I. Right now I'm taking Takimura out to get drunk and get him to talk a bit. He saw the mess in the bedroom and was quite shaken by it. So was I if you want to know."

"Okay, thanks for the heads up. I'll see you tomorrow morning, usual time. Good night."

#=#=#=#=#

The ride to the bar was short, and being a weekday the crowd was very small. Finding a booth at the back they ordered some light food and a pitcher of beer. They had downed a few beers and Takimura was beginning to loosen up a bit.

"Sometimes you can't help but hear them; I mean it's not like I'm trying to eavesdrop, they just get that loud, or at least Takaba-san does. I rarely hear any sound from Asami-san once he gets Takaba-san into the bedroom." Takimura paused, gathering his courage to ask, "What happened to Takaba-san? Is he going to be all right?" His voice lowered to just above a whisper, "All that blood… what did Asami-san do to him? Or shouldn't I ask? Maybe I don't even want to know, but he's a good kid…." His eyes held a concern that all of Takaba's guards had; none of them wanted to see anything bad happen to the young man.

Suoh sighed as he weighed how much of an honest reply he should give him. He was a loyal guard, and he deserved to know the truth. "You know the relationship that the two of them have; Asami just got a bit too rough with him. I saw the doctor and he said Takaba would recover with a bit of rest. So don't worry about it. Just don't mention it to anyone, understand? If Asami ever finds out that details of his private life have been gossiped about, whoever started it had better hope for a swift death, and on that I'm not joking."

"Yes sir. That's why I chanced speaking with you. You were there and I hoped you would understand my concern."

Suoh clapped him on the shoulder with a smile. "That's why I brought you here, so you could get it off your chest. Your training didn't include having to handle things like this. Killing a rogue Yakuza is one thing, seeing an innocent be injured needlessly is another matter entirely."

They finished the food and had another beer before Suoh drove Takimura home. As he lie in his own bed Suoh found that he couldn't sleep; the sight of the bed kept appearing in his mind. Asami needed to control his temper; each time the damage he was doing to Takaba was getting worse. This wasn't the first hospital stay but it was the first one resulting in surgery.

#=#=#=#=#

Asami stood by the door and waited to hear the ding of the elevator that would signal the two men had left the area. His anger had abated somewhat; it now no longer targeted just the doctor but also himself. The doctor was right – what he did was nothing more than a vicious rape; Takaba deserved better than that. But he should have allowed him to see him – he needed to apologize.

The lights were still on in most of the rooms of the penthouse. He could see Takaba's backpack and coat on the floor not far from him, where he had dropped them after he came in. He picked them up and put them in Takaba's work room. His camera was on the end table by the sofa; he had placed it there before he dragged Takaba to the bathroom.

He slowly walked toward the bedroom. The result of his crime stared him mercilessly in the face. The bloodstain was large; he hadn't realized how badly he had injured his boy. He had seen the blood and it hadn't seemed too severe at the time. But then he was just gloating that he had administered the punishment necessary to enforce his rules and wasn't concerned with any possible injury or damage to Takaba.

Walking into the bathroom he got a further shock; there was a trail of small blood drops leading into the room, and a small puddle where Takaba must have stood. His clothes had been dragged from where he had thrown them when he stripped the boy. He closed his eyes and wished not to have seen what he had. Of all the people in the world that he wished no harm, he had taken that precious body and violated it in the most savage way possible.

He left the bathroom and hurried through the bedroom, snapping off the lights as he went. He didn't need to see the results of what he had done; the horrible scene would never leave his memory. As he walked through the living room he slid his hand in his pocket. The memory card from the camera! He pulled it out and stared at it.

This small piece of electronic storage had started the whole regretful episode. He moved to sit on the sofa, reaching over and lifting the camera from the table. Sliding the card back into the camera he reviewed the pictures that Takaba had taken; they were perfect. Takaba was an excellent photographer. With how chilled his body was when he had returned he must have been waiting for hours in the cold to get those photographs. If nothing else he was determined to do his best in his profession. He put his all into every assignment he had.

So why had he gotten so angry? That specific Diet member was of no concern to him and the Yakuza group had been nothing but a thorn in a lot of people's sides recently. Both deserved to be exposed, but they weren't the reason for his outrage. It would probably do more good if these pictures were to make it to the front page. Now that Asami thought about it most of the assignments Takaba had taken lately had nothing to do directly with his businesses. He seemed to be carefully shying away from assignments that were directly connected to him. Evidently he had come to the conclusion that it wasn't worth spending the effort to try to get anything on Asami published. And Takaba had been very careful over the past year or so not to be seen or caught at any of the dangerous machinations he uncovered.

No, he had gotten angry because Takaba had put himself in a dangerous position once again. He didn't want to see him come to any harm. So what had he done? He had taken his obsession of keeping him safe and made a mockery of it. He couldn't expect Takaba to forgive him. He didn't know how but he had to make amends for his atrocious behavior, but not at the cost of losing Takaba. He couldn't lose the boy; he'd never found anyone that had such a strong effect on him. He had to get him back.

He stood up and walked to the bar on the other side of the room and grabbed a bottle and poured himself a drink. He sat on the sofa, deep in thought, the bottle in one hand and the glass in the other, mulling things over in his mind until the sunlight began to filter into the room. He thought about all the assignments that Takaba had taken over the past year. Not once had he been in real danger despite the ferocity of the people he was capturing on his camera: he was smart with his stakeouts. He knew how to hide himself and get the pictures he needed to expose the crooked politicians and the disreputable criminals that baited them. He didn't take any unnecessary risks. He didn't need Asami's guards to protect him. About the only times he had been injured was when he was being pursued by his guards or by one of Asami's current enemies looking for retribution. Why hadn't he noticed that before?

The glass was still in his hand; he had poured the drink, taken one sip, but that was all. Placing the bottle and glass back on the bar he entered the bedroom to gather a fresh set of clothes before going to the second bathroom located in the guest area. He couldn't bring himself to use his private one; it was difficult enough to enter the bedroom to collect his clothes. After preparing himself for work he sat in the kitchen drinking the coffee he had made and called Suoh, telling him to first pick up Kirishima for the ride to the Sion office. He also ordered Suoh to call the cleaners and have the penthouse done before he returned later that evening. Knowing that it was a weak symbol of apology he took Takaba's camera with him when he left the penthouse. He would see if the doctor would at least allow Kirishima to give it back to the boy. And Kirishima would be able to tell him the condition his boy was in.


	4. Wednesday Morning

**Wednesday Morning**

Both Suoh and Kirishima knew they were in for a rough day; the aura coming from the boss was frightening. Not a word was spoken from the time they left the penthouse until they entered the office at Sion, and then the only words from the boss were, "You're both dismissed for now."

Both men let out a breath they didn't realize that they were holding once they left the office. Suoh stood beside Kirishima's desk, neither man sure of what to do. Suoh had arranged for the cleaners to do the penthouse but now what?

"He brought Takaba's camera along with him. Whatever is on the memory disc is probably what started the whole mess." Suoh glanced toward the office door but made no move to return to stand by the door.

Kirishima nodded and started to say something just as he glanced at his desk phone and stated, "He's on the phone. I'd bet that he's calling the doctor to see how Takaba is doing." They waited and after about fifteen minutes the light went out. Suoh motioned that he was heading back to stand guard at the office door before Asami realized that he wasn't there. As Suoh moved toward the door Kirishima's intercom buzzed and he quickly answered, "Coming, Asami-san."

Kirishima straightened his shoulders as he lightly knocked before entering the office. He walked to stand directly before the desk. Asami handed Takaba's camera to him and said, "I've spoken with Dr. Hayashi; the doctor is expecting you in about an hour. Take this to him but first stop and pick up Takaba's computer at the penthouse before you go; he'll need that too." He then turned his attention to some paperwork that was spread out on his desk. Seeing that Kirishima was hesitating he commanded, "Now Kirishima, not tomorrow!" and returned his attention to the paperwork.

All Kirishima could do was reply, "Yes sir," and with relief he turned and quietly left the office. He had wanted to say something but the words just wouldn't come out. Asami probably would have hit him, or worse, shot him, but someone needed to let him know that what he did was wrong, that maybe this time he had gone too far. After letting Suoh know what was happening he left and headed for the penthouse.

The cleaners were already well into their work when Kirishima arrived at the penthouse. His entrance did startle them a bit so he didn't flinch when he saw their guns pointed toward him. Most of the crew knew who he was so they lowered their guns and Kirishima motioned for them to continue. He quickly entered Akihito's workroom and gathered his computer. He found his carry case sitting beside the desk and put the computer and the power adapter in it. Looking around he noticed an external drive off to the side and he slid that into the case too. As he was about to leave the room he spotted the photographer's backpack and picked it up, feeling that possibly Akihito would need something in it since he carried it with him when he was working with his cameras. He carefully placed the camera in the backpack for safe keeping and returned to his car to continue his trip to the hospital.

#=#=#=#=#

Dr. Hayashi was making his morning rounds of his patients. He had allowed a little extra time this morning; he wanted to spend some time talking with Takaba-san. The young man was torn up badly; the surgery had mended the tears but healing would be a different story, both the physical and emotional healing. His own anger was stirred just thinking about what had been done to the young man, and for no apparent reason other than the fact that Asami felt that it was his right to do with his property what he deemed was necessary.

When he entered Takaba's room the young man was just beginning to wake up but was still very drowsy. He was on a mild sedative as well as strong pain relief, both of which would account for his lack of clarity.

"Are you feeling any better today?" he asked, knowing that he probably didn't feel any relief other than from the pain killers. It had only been a few hours since he came out of surgery.

"How long am I here for? Is Asami going to take me away?" Fear and apprehension radiated from Takaba's face. The doctor was very upset by those emotions he saw in the young man's eyes. The fact that he expected to be dragged away by Asami renewed his anger with the crime lord.

"Asama-san has been banned from coming anywhere near you while you are here in the hospital. I've listed you under an assumed name so he can't easily find you here in the hospital."

A look of relief flooded Takaba's face. "Thank you sensei. I think I really need someone to listen to me and not criticize me for what I've put up with."

The doctor smiled. "I'll talk with you any time you wish. Right now I have a good idea of what you've gone through and although it makes no sense to me why it happened I do understand your frustration. Most of the older doctors here avoid confronting any kind of spousal abuse but it is a pressing problem. There is a new doctor here, recently graduated out of Cambridge with a full degree in Medicine and in Psychological and Behavioral Sciences. He's just finished a five year internship and is looking to work with families here in Japan. Unfortunately we have a bad reputation throughout the world for turning a blind eye on spousal abuse, especially in same sex situations. I think he would be the perfect person for you to speak with. He runs a safe house for his more traumatized patients that desire a new start. He is a very likeable young man, a bit older than you, but I'm sure you would be quite at ease with him."

Takaba said he would think about it; it just might help him. Maybe he could take him into his safe house while he recovered. They talked a bit more but Takaba was tiring quickly and Dr. Hayashi didn't want him to stress him any more than he already was. He didn't mention that Asami was returning his camera to him since he wasn't sure what the point was of the offer, or how Takaba would take the news. He just said he would check back with him later on during the day. He was expecting Kirishima in a half hour or so and needed to get back to his office, though it wouldn't hurt if Kirishima had to wait a few minutes. He felt his time with Takaba was more important.

#=#=#=#=#

Kirishima went straight to Dr. Hayashi's office as Asami had ordered. He could see light through the frosted glass window in the door and rapped lightly on the door. The doctor called for him to enter.

"Ah, Kirishima. You brought some things for Takaba, haven't you? I think he will be glad to see these. Sit down for a few minutes." Being a doctor he could see the stress that Kirishima was struggling to keep under control.

"Asami-san thought that he would appreciate having his camera back. I picked up his computer and a few things he might need to work on his pictures." He placed the backpack and computer case on the floor by the doctor's desk. "Would it be possible for me to visit him? I really would like to see him just to set my mind at ease that he is doing well."

Dr. Hayashi didn’t automatically reach for the phone, deciding that he needed to set a few things straight before he did anything else. "Let me call his room and see if he will allow it. I will not allow anyone in unless he approves it first. He's been severely traumatized by this and rather unsure in some of his thinking, although he is perfectly correct to bar Asami from getting anywhere near him. Your boss needs to seek therapy and learn to control his temper and his possessiveness. If you have any sway with him in that area, see if you can convince him to seek help. What he did was criminal, and there are signs that this wasn't the first time. Takaba-san even mentioned that he is getting worse."

Kirishima nodded in agreement. "Yes, Takaba-san is correct, and I do understand that all too well, but there are only so many things that I can do with Asami-san. Unfortunately that is not one of them; I would be taking my life in my hands to suggest something like that. But I too realize that he is overstepping acceptable protocols in how he interacts with Takaba-san."

The doctor shook his head. "I really wish Takaba would file a complaint or at least go for a restraining order against Asami."

"You know that anything like that will never work, he owns over half the police force. He'd find some way to nullify it. Is there any place that you can find for Takaba-san to recuperate without Asami being able to find him?"

The doctor thought for a moment and then replied, "Let me do some research on that. I'm hoping to find him some needed therapy and the person that I'm hoping can help him may just be able to help with housing too. But more on that later; first let me call Takaba-san and see if he will allow you in."

The conversation was short and from what Kirishima deduced he would have a maximum of five minutes with Takaba, and only in the company of the doctor. He would not allow Kirishima or anyone from Asami's control to visit with him without someone he trusted to be in the same room with him.

After a short rap on the door the two men entered Takaba's room. Not waiting for Kirishima to say anything Takaba asked the doctor to hand him the camera, which he did.

He turned it on and checked to see what was on the memory card. Although he was surprised to find it intact he snorted. Aiming his comment at Kirishima he said, "You can tell Asami-san this is **not** being accepted as payment for what he did." He then turned to the doctor and asked him to give him the computer case. After checking the contents he said acidly, "At least you remembered to put all the necessary parts in the case." The sarcasm dripped heavily from Takaba's lips. "You'll have to leave now. It's almost lunchtime and I don't want to miss my bowl of broth."

"Takaba-san…" started Kirishima but Takaba cut him off succinctly.

"Can it Kirishima. I can't believe anything you say. You and Suoh are his number one yes-men; there isn't anything you do or say that doesn't agree with what Asami-sama dictates. Just leave me be. I'm no longer any concern of yours, or Asami's either."

Kirishima was hurt by Takaba's words but he understood them. He had hoped that some friendship remained of their previous interactions but it seemed that Takaba was cutting loose from anything that had to do with Asami, not that he could blame him. Placing the backpack on the floor at the end of the bed he bowed to both Takaba-san and Dr. Hayashi before leaving the room.

Once Takaba saw that Kirishima had truly left he insisted that his room be changed, preferably to another floor. Dr. Hayashi understood immediately why he asked for the change and said it would be done within an hour. Perhaps Takaba was being too careful but with what he had endured it was best to err on the safe side.

Several hours later a very well-dressed, dark haired, golden-eyed man accompanied by a tall blond companion made their way to the room only to find it empty. The dark haired gentleman asked a passing nurse where the patient had gone that was there earlier. He was politely told that the patient had been discharged. Anger and frustration took over the countenance of the dark haired man as the two quickly left the hospital.


	5. Wednesday Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who commented on my story, I sincerely appreciate it and I thank you. You have pleasantly surprised me with your response to my story. My family and I have been very ill for the past few weeks and I haven't had the chance to sit and reply to any of you properly but I will do so over the coming week. The only reason that I was able to post is because most of the story is already written.  
> Unless circumstances change I will continue to post weekly; late Sunday night Eastern Time Zone [USA].  
> ********************************************************************************************************

**Wednesday Afternoon**

Dr. Hayashi was an older man but not elderly. He was high on the seniority list at the hospital; very few had more hours in patient care than he did. He had a list of patients straight from the 'who's who' list of high-ranking Japanese dignitaries. Right now he had important things to take care of that couldn't wait. He decided that he would use his tenure rank and speak with Dr. MacKenzie about Takaba. He had become fast friends with Dr. MacKenzie, or Sean as he insisted that Hayashi call him. From what he could determine Takaba had no intention of going back to Asami or his penthouse. He would need a new place to stay, a place safe from Asami and his interference while he contemplated what his future would be. And most of all, he needed someone to help ease his mind of the aftereffects of the rape.

Dr. MacKenzie had setup a safe house of sorts for some of the more abused patients he had. He came from a wealthy family and had mainly used his own personal funds to create this safe haven for his troubled patients. It was a large three story mini-mansion of European styling, with a sizable bit of land surrounding it. He had his own suite of rooms on the third floor. The level of security was equal to that of Asami's; no one entered without visual identification and clearance from the intended person they wanted to see. Once a visitor was admitted entry he or she was only allowed in a visitation room just inside the front door, right next to the security office. There was only one way in or out of the building other than the fire escapes, and all points were guarded 24/7, both physically and by closed circuit monitoring. The lot was fully fenced.

The first floor consisted mainly of common rooms; places where the residents could gather as a group, a large playroom for the children, and a lounge area that doubled as a game room or an impromptu dining area between the tenants. Almost all the windows on the first floor had been bricked up, and the few that remained were high up and sealed with heavy iron grids. Although there were no windows, creative decorating gave the appearance of a garden outside the walls, with hidden lighting that dimmed as evening closed in.

There were no outer areas where unwelcome access could be easily gained. Although the grounds were well landscaped any trees and bushes were placed away from the building. A well-equipped playground for the children of the victims and was surrounded by a steel reinforced eight foot high wooden stockade fence and was also monitored by closed circuit cameras for any sign of outside interference.

Dr. Hayashi knew he would have to inform Dr. MacKenzie of exactly who and what he would be dealing with when he finally encounters Asami. While the others there had abusive partners, none had the power to create fear like Asami could, nor the money to enforce that fear. If so inclined he could storm the building and forcefully take Takaba away. Takaba needed help and the only way he could get it is if Asami was kept away, at all costs. He needed time to mentally heal before he could even consider which direction to take his future. He hoped that Dr. MacKenzie was up to the task.

#=#=#=#=#

Dr. MacKenzie heard the light rap on his door and upon looking up motioned Dr. Hayashi into his office as he called out, "Come in, Shinobu." Offering him the armchair to the left of his desk he asked if he would like some tea; he had just made a fresh pot and it was one of his favorite blends. Dr. Hayashi had gotten a good whiff of the tea and decided that he would like to try it.

"I can assume that by your visit here you came to ask my help with the new patient that came in yesterday." Placing the cup in front of Dr. Hayashi he continued, "A young man, Mr. Takaba; am I right?"

With a slight laugh he replied, "Well, I can see the rumor mill here hasn't slowed down a bit. How did you find out Sean?"

"One of the emergency ward nurses. She was near tears as she left the room that Takaba was in. She ran right into me."

"Yes, he was not in good shape when we got him in here. We've patched him up as best we could; now we wait for nature to take over and heal the flesh. But he's going to need a lot of help to heal the heart. He loves the guy, but he's insanely possessive about Takaba. His condition is from how he treated him because he lost his guards; this alone should show you just how dangerous the situation is. He needs a place to put his life together again, away from his partner's malicious meddling and influence."

Sean looked shocked. "Guards? He keeps him guarded all the time? Something tells me that this isn't any normal lover he has."

"You've been in Tokyo for a while now. I'm sure you've heard of Asami Ryuichi, the multi-billionaire? He dabbles in all sorts of businesses, both above and below board. But nothing surfaces that you can prove to be linked to him."

Sean left out a low whistle. "How did the young man get mixed up with that kind of power? And even more interesting, how are you involved?"

"Takaba is a criminal photojournalist; his life's joy is photographing people doing things that they shouldn't. To make it short he went after Asami a few years ago. Asami set him up, caught him and raped him as punishment, but then found that he was attracted to the young man. I don't know how long it took, but soon Takaba was equally smitten and eventually he moved in with Asami. Takaba won't give up his career so Asami took to having him followed everywhere he went. Takaba is a very skilled photographer. He's gotten quite a few of our prominent lawmakers with their hands out to the wrong people and won a few prestigious awards. He's very good at what he does; he doesn't get caught."

"So this Asami has been using rape as a punishment from the beginning? This is going to be a difficult case to handle. That deep-rooted a stigma will take quite a bit of time to eradicate." Dr. MacKenzie furrowed his brow as he contemplated the depth of damage that had to be negated.

Shinobu took a drink of the tea and he nodded in agreement. "Oh, this is very good, you'll have to get me some of this blend." He set the cup down to resume his story. "Where was I? Oh, you asked how I'm involved. I'm one of Asami's main personal physicians. I've known him for a long time and I warn you, he will go against you full force. He'll try to buy you out - don't doubt it for a minute. He didn't get to the top of the ladder in any of his businesses without having the skills to overpower almost everyone. And every time he needs something from one of us doctors here a new wing or lab is added to the hospital. He owns 90% of the hospital and most of us doctors."

Dr. MacKenzie rankled at the last comment. "He doesn't own me, and I'll do my best to keep it that way. My patients rely on me to protect them, not to sell them out."

Dr. Hayashi smiled in agreement and added, "And I've stood up to him in the past; for some reason he's never retaliated for it. I will do my best to back you up, although right now I'm pretty high up on his black list after refusing to allow him near Takaba."

#=#=#=#=#

It was his first full day in the hospital and finally the strength of his medication was being dropped a bit. The pain meds were still strong but the sedatives had been taken to a very low dosage. He was more alert now with the lighter medications and he was able to run the photos he had worked so hard to obtain through some editing.

He trembled slightly as he worked on them, recalling how angry Asami had gotten. He could feel his fingers tighten around his arm as he dragged him toward the bathroom; hear the anger in his voice as he shoved him in the shower…. He had to stop a few times and re-center himself on what he was doing. It took longer than normal for him to edit his photos but finally they were ready to send off to the editor.

He also needed to tell the editor what had happened. As far as he knew no one had notified him of his hospitalization – no one other than Asami and company knew. He had received one call from Mitarai but since he didn't have his phone charger he was keeping his cell turned off to save it for when he really needed it. And Mitarai was one person he really didn't want to see here in the hospital.

He would handle his boss first; the photos would bring some needed revenue to make a new start, and a bit of honesty with his editor would probably work in his favor. They had always gotten along well in the past, and the older man had often worried about him when he didn't show for a few days since he suspected a troubled love life.

Dr. Hayashi came in while he was working on the photos, asking how he felt and if the pain was lessening any. He convinced the doctor that he was doing fine but just before he went to leave he asked if he might meet with the doctor he spoke of before, he would like to talk with him. Dr. Hayashi told him not to worry, he'd already spoken with Dr. MacKenzie and that he would visit with him some time tomorrow. Akihito thanked the doctor for his forethought before he left the room.

Takaba used the hospital phone to call his editor. He had already forwarded the pictures to him and was happy to hear that they would be on the front page tomorrow. He asked him to hold the check for him until he was released from the hospital. He wasn't sure of what Asami would do so he didn't want the check deposited in his account. His account – did he even have one anymore or had Asami liquidated it?

When he broached the reason for his hospitalization he gave half-truths. The boss had deduced some time ago that Takaba was gay but had never pushed the subject, so when he said his partner got abusive enough to put him in the hospital he was very understanding. He let Takaba know that when he was better he expected to see him standing in front of his desk demanding whatever project Mitarai had stolen from him. He also knew not to let Mitarai in on exactly why Takaba was on leave; a generic 'family trouble' excuse should be enough to appease his co-worker.

There were a few other problems he needed to solve. When he was brought in all he was wearing was Asami's semen and way too much of his own blood. He needed clothes. Even the blanket he had belonged to the ambulance crew. He couldn't involve Kou or Takato; they had their own problems to handle and didn't need an angry Asami interfering in their lives. His parents were out of the question; his father would go after Asami without a question and would wind up getting hurt in the ensuing battle. And he needed a legal writ that would stay put; one that Asami couldn't nullify with a phone call. It was risky but perhaps he could eliminate both the clothing and the cease and desist order problems with a bit of his own brand of underhandedness.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to contact the man on the first try so he left a rather short but detailed message with his name and the hospital room phone number. He was taking a very big chance that Kuroda Shinji would talk with him first before contacting Asami, but it was the only option he had at the moment.


	6. Wednesday Evening

**Wednesday Evening**

Asami had ordered dinner from the Sion kitchen and was currently having his meal in his office. Both Kirishima and Suoh were enjoying the break in tension at the office and were also having their evening meals but in Kirishima's office. The conversation now centered on Takaba, both men regretting deeply what had happened. Kirishima was relating Takaba's attitude and what he saw when he visited with him when Suoh said something that shocked him.

"Did you know that Asami had you followed at the hospital? He had me put one of his men in the hospital to wait until you arrived. I didn't dare warn you; it would have been my neck if he found out. He wanted to find out where Takaba's room was so he could bring him home." Suoh didn't look happy to admit he had done such a thing.

Kirishima paled at first before becoming furiously red from anger. Even for Asami that was a pretty despicable act. "Does he know then?" Although he tried he could not keep the anger out of his voice.

"Yes, but no. He had me take him there this afternoon but the room was empty. I think our Takaba is a bit smarter than Asami realizes. Or Hayashi-sempai is a bit more devious than he's shown in the past. Maybe a bit of both. And there is no Takaba Akihito listed in any of the patient logs at the hospital. He had me check. No matter how you look at it Asami lost this round."

Kirishima thought for a moment and then added, "Fear is a strong incentive for self-protection," referring to the room being empty. "Then that's why Asami was so angry and violent this afternoon. Until this mess gets straightened out one way or another the peaceful days are long gone."

Suoh grunted in agreement as he gathered the remains of his dinner and put them in the trash. "This is worse than the pre-Takaba days. At least then we had a few good days between his mood swings."

It was later than usual when Asami decided to head for home. Kirishima had left several hours before but Asami had stayed late, reviewing the financial reports from one of the more troublesome districts under his control. He had been having difficulty keeping his attention on the report; his mind kept drifting to Akihito and how he had last seen him. If only he had noticed how badly he was injured he would be with him now. He would have made sure that he was treated immediately and returned to his bed in the penthouse. He missed his boy. He wouldn't be sitting here wondering exactly what his condition was and when he would be able to bring him home.

Dr. Hayashi had called earlier and informed him that no serious complications had arisen so far with the surgery and subsequent tests showed no sign of any massive infection. But he told him little more. There was no estimated release date from the hospital and he even pointedly remarked that Takaba still did not want to see or talk to him before politely hanging up.

He had Kirishima followed at the hospital and managed to get the room number, but later when he had checked the room there was no one there, the nurse said the patient had been released. With what Dr. Hayashi had just told him there was no way that Akihito had been released – so where was he? The doctor had to be hiding him somewhere else in the hospital. His anger was growing again. His trusted physician was keeping his boy from him and he would not tolerate that one bit.

#=#=#=#=#

Dr. MacKenzie tapped lightly on the door frame of Takaba's room. Dr. Hayashi had described him to Takaba; a chestnut haired Englishman with a heavy but bearable accent, not extremely tall, a well-toned build, a very warm handshake, and a warmer smile. Takaba recognized him right away. It was just after dinner and Takaba had just finished his flavorless bowl of whatever it was that would be his diet for a few more days. If he was lucky then they might throw in some very soggy noodles as a treat.

The doctor walked over to the bed and apologized as he offered his hand. "I'm sorry for getting here so late. I got tied up with another case I'm handling due to an unexpected encounter with the ex." He glanced around the room and spotted a wheelchair in the corner. "How about we go up to the top floor? There is an atrium there and I'll bet you would appreciate getting out of this room for a while. Hospitals have such a negative effect on healing." Since Dr. Hayashi had mentioned that Takaba was a photographer he had specifically looked for a camera when he entered the room, happy to find one sitting on the bedside table. "Oh, bring your camera if you want – the place is beautiful, especially this time of day."

Takaba was surprised and impressed by the doctor. He expected him to come in full of all sorts of embarrassing questions and a tablet to take notes. He hadn't thought about leaving the room but once the doctor mentioned it he **did** want out and said so.

"Good! Let's get you in this wheelchair and head for the elevators. We'll let the nurses wonder where you wandered off to without letting them know." There was laughter in his voice and a broad smile on his face. After settling Takaba in the chair and covering him with a blanket he continued to chat amiably as they headed down the hallway and entered the elevator.

Although Takaba had been in this hospital before it was usually for short stays, mainly for an hour or two as they patched him up before sending him back to Asami. Or the few times he had to stake out a reclusive politician or entertainer for some undercover photos. He really had never done any investigation of the amenities that the hospital offered. As the doctor had said, the atrium was beautiful. All types of green plants lined the walls, some were flowering or trailing vines while others were small shrubs nestled between the furniture that adequately decorated the large 50 meter (165 feet) square room. It was nearing sunset and the glass roof of the atrium glowed with a pink light that illuminated the clouds. Subconsciously Akihito lifted his camera and started taking pictures, not seeing the smile that appeared on Dr. MacKenzie's face.

He pushed the wheelchair to the center of the room, directly under the glass dome. He heard Takaba gasp as he looked up; the pink in the clouds was now mixing in with a lavender, all set against a brilliant blue sky. The doctor waited as he heard the motorized clicking of the camera continue for a few minutes. By the time he had finished the sky was fading from the lavender into a pale grey, marking the end of a beautiful sunset.

Akihito glanced over his shoulder. "Thank you, sempai, for bringing me here. I never knew they had such a beautiful place within the hospital."

Dr. MacKenzie locked the wheelchair and moved a seat to be across from Akihito and sat down. "First, let's lose the strict formality. You Japanese are too uptight about bowing to anyone older than you, smarter than you, more educated than you, richer than you, prettier than you, whatever. Just call me Sean. As we work together we will be getting to know each other on a more personal level and I've found that we will be more comfortable that way. May I call you Akihito?"

Surprise lit up Akihito's face; this sensei was quite different from the doctors he had dealt with before. After thinking a bit he decided he just couldn't use the doctor's first name. But as they worked together he would be confessing all sorts of private and embarrassing things to the doctor and strict formality would definitely get in the way. And he did like the man; he had a very soothing personality that put you at ease even though you've just met him. "How about I just call you MacKenzie? I've had too many years using sensei to give it up totally."

Dr. MacKenzie laughed. "Okay, we'll go with MacKenzie. It is a bit less formal. But I'll still call you Akihito," he commented with a smile.

"That's fine. So, what do we do, where do we start? What do you need to know first? I've never had to deal with this kind of problem before."

Sean noticed the nervousness that Akihito exhibited. "First we need to get to know each other. Dr. Hayashi gave me a brief rundown of your professional career but I think that I would rather hear it from you. And I believe that Dr. Hayashi gave you my medical credentials?"

Akihito smiled. "Yes, and he gave a very accurate description of you too. I would have known you anywhere. I do have a few questions though; may I ask why you chose this kind of work, and why work in Japan?"

"Good question. I had a Japanese roommate whose sister was being abused by her boyfriend. She decided to break off with him but he insisted that she was his – he would not hear of her leaving. He never actually said that he would hurt her but his insinuations were very strong that if she left he would find her and she would suffer for leaving him. Her brother and I managed to get the police involved but eventually he went after her in a public area. The police caught him just as he was about to beat her senseless. I think he's still serving time for that."

The doctor paused a bit and then continued. "Most modern countries have strong laws protecting people from events like that. Except Japan; their stalker laws are just words. Nothing can be done with them. Too many people are suffering because the law here will not protect them until they are savagely beaten or dead. I can't stand by and watch that." He made eye contact to show Akihito that he meant every word he said.

Akihito was shaken a bit by his testimony. He knew about Japan's stalker laws – that's why he was not expecting anything good to happen from obtaining a cease and desist order. If normal people couldn't get the police to help them out what was he going to do against the kingpin of Tokyo who owned most of the police, from the commissioner on down?

"I know how hard it is. In my case I don't have a snowball's chance in hell of getting Asami off my back. He's going to find me and drag me back." Akihito stared up at the darkening skylight, taking deep breaths to keep from crying once again.

Dr. MacKenzie saw the struggle he was having keeping his composure. His camera shook in his hands. This young man was suffering terribly and he feared that no matter what he did he would be taken back to face more of the same for who knows how long.

"Hey, let's not dwell on that right now. You've heard about me, now how about you tell me about yourself? Where did you grow up, education, family, and why are you into photojournalism? It seems an odd profession for a young man like you. Most young folk are heading into computer related careers."

The words were enough to bring Akihito back from those distressing thoughts. Yes, he should at least let the doc know a bit about him before they get into the heavy stuff. So, for the next hour, Akihito told the story of his life, albeit a short story since he wasn't that old. The doctor listened carefully; pulling out bits of information that Akihito didn't even realize that he was giving him.

Once he started to slow down the doctor glanced at his watch and suggested that he take him back to his room. With a light laugh he said that they didn't need the nurses sending out a posse to find their wayward patient. He asked if he would like to meet with him again tomorrow, up here after dinner and Akihito happily agreed that he would be delighted to come.


	7. Thursday Morning

**Thursday Morning**

Akihito had not slept well during the night. He had recurring nightmares of what had happened; the force, the humiliation, the pain. The mocking look on Asami's face as he continued to ram himself into him despite his pleas to stop. He would wake from one terrifying episode only to eventually fall asleep again and have another episode appear in its place. He hoped that this would not become routine in his sleeping pattern. The reminder of what happened while he was awake was more than enough to keep his mind unsettled.

The slight fever he had been running had finally gone away and the nurses were happily fussing over him. If it hadn't been such a devastating reason to be in a hospital he just might have enjoyed all the extra care, but he just couldn't. For far too long anyone he got friendly with was suddenly and deliberately alienated by Asami. He had denied him the right to have friends; anyone expressing even a passing interest was considered a threat to Asami's control and was almost instantly threatened or made to disappear.

How many guards had suddenly disappeared when a friendship started to form between them? Asami saw friendship by the guards as a precursor to bedding his boy. First name status between any of the guards and Akihito, regardless of who was using the first name, was a surefire sentence of extreme torture or possibly death for the guard, depending on Asami's mood at the time.

His dark thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of his breakfast. As he looked at the dishes of liquid and mush on the tray he wondered how in anyone's mind they could consider this food. It didn't even smell edible. At least the mush was a bit thicker than the broth they had been feeding him for the past 24 hours. He wondered how long it would take before he would be able to eat real food. He really could go for a plate of sushi right now.

Sighing deeply he picked up one of the bowls and began to drink it down.

#=#=#=#=#

Much to Akihito's surprise, Dr. Hayashi brought Kuroda Shinji to his hospital room just after he finished his whatever that was that they called breakfast.

Dr. Hayashi apologized for not calling Takaba first. "The gentleman said he had an important phone call from you, and since he is a well-known public prosecutor I felt that he was someone you were expecting, especially knowing the situation you are in right now."

"It's fine Dr. Hayashi. I really didn't expect Kuroda-sensei to visit. I thought that he would have just returned my call."

"Then I'll leave the two of you to talk. If you need me just call my office Takaba. Kuroda-san, it's a pleasure to have met you. Hopefully you can help this young man here; he truly deserves it." He bowed long and low before he exited the room.

Takaba was rather unsure of what to say. "Kuroda-sensei, uh, thank you for coming. You could have just returned my call, you didn't need to come all the way here."

Taking a seat beside the bed Kuroda looked carefully at Takaba. "Your message intrigued me. Am I to understand that Asami was responsible for your injuries and hospitalization?"

Takaba lowered his gaze to his hands now folded in his lap. Although he had called the man to enlist his help he hadn't worked out how to explain the situation to him. Kuroda had figured out that Takaba was more than a housekeeper for Asami some time ago. He couldn't lie now. Raising his eyes to meet Kuroda's he started to explain.

"Unfortunately yes. As usual when I have a stakeout assignment, I purposely lost my guards again and went out on the assignment alone." He watched Kuroda's face for any reaction to his statements but there was none. The man's demeanor was as stoic as Asami's. Maybe they were related.

"If they were to follow me they would almost certainly blow my cover or scare off my target. I've been very careful and haven't had any mishaps for some time while on assignment, so I didn't want to change my luck. I have a system as to how I do my stakeouts; I know how to stay hidden and I do my job well. If I didn't I wouldn't be a very good photojournalist. But he doesn't seem to realize that I do know how to handle myself on my assignments; it's been a long while since I've been spotted during a stakeout, and on the rare occasion that I am spotted I'm usually fast enough not to get caught or hurt." Takaba let out a sad sigh.

"But he sees it as a reason to punish me. All it amounts to is punishment for doing my job well. This time he got way too rough. He's been getting rougher each time that he feels I need punishment. I don't think I can take any more."

"He uses sex as a punishment?" Kuroda asked in a rather startled tone. Just that one sentence had shocked him and set his blood boiling. He thought that Asami knew better than to do something as stupid as that.

"Yes. He tore me up badly this time; I needed surgery to repair what he did." Embarrassed, Takaba was holding back the tears that wanted to fall. "I need a cease and desist order against him but I can't do it by myself. He'll make a phone call and my request will disappear, just like it never existed. Then he'll track me down and drag me back to the penthouse. I-I can't take that, not any longer."

Takaba paused to collect his thoughts. "I don't know exactly what your relationship is with Asami but I do know that you have much more influence with him than I ever will. I have to get out. I can't live like this. You are a public prosecutor; I was hoping that you might be able to arrange the writ for me."

"Let me think for a moment." Taking out a small notebook and pen Kuroda was silent for several minutes while he made some notes, working the particular nuances out in his mind and on paper before saying anything more. Takaba was nervously awaiting his answer. If he wouldn't or couldn't help him then he had nowhere else to turn.

"I can do that for you, but even with my influence I cannot guarantee that the order will hold, or for how long. I'll arrange for this to be done by this evening. I assume you will need your personal property removed from the premises too, correct?"

"Yes, I had nothing on me when I came in. All my clothes are still in the penthouse. I can't trust Kirishima or Suoh to retrieve them for me and I can't ask my friends. Asami will make their lives miserable if they try to help.

Kuroda nodded, acknowledging what he said was true. "I'll wait until Asami is home to serve the writ. At the same time I'll bring along several police officers to remove what they can of yours from the premises. Where do you want me to store your things? Here?"

"Yes, I guess this is the only place to bring them. Perhaps you could check with Dr. Hayashi as to where they could be safely stored. I have a vague idea where I'll be going once I'm released, but I'm still working on that. Just get my regular clothes – I don't need all the expensive suits and accessories that he bought for me. I never wear them anyway. Just the stuff in the dresser; it's to the right when you enter the bedroom. About all I want from my workroom are the cameras and albums on the shelves over my desk. All my backup materials are on two external hard drives in the middle drawer of the desk, so I'll need those too if you can get them. But that's about it. I'll replace the printer and other supplies later on."

Takaba sighed sadly. "What a mess. My life reduced to a suitcase and a box of cameras and pictures." He looked at Kuroda and smiled, "At least I still have my job." But his face held no happiness.

Kuroda stood, readying to leave. "I'll do my best to keep him away from you. I'll be in touch with either you or Dr. Hayashi by tomorrow morning."

This time Akihito actually smiled. "Thank you for trying to help me. I didn't have any one else to go to. I'm in your debt."

Kuroda wickedly smiled back. "We'll see how happy you are when I send you a bill for services rendered." He patted Takaba on the knee and left the room, leaving Takaba with at least a little hope for the future.

#=#=#=#=#

Kuroda hailed a cab to take him back to his office. His mind was furiously digesting what he had learned from Takaba-san. Although his original opinion of the young man was that he lacked any redeeming values he now had much more respect for him. He had never given in to the lure of Asami's power and money. He wanted to live his own life free of Asami's overpowering control. And he truly loved Asami, to the point it had become a negative factor.

Over the years both he and Asami had kept the relationship between them a secret; it would be disastrous to both the men if it were to be found out and become public knowledge; they would both be ruined. But right now he needed to use this relationship to calm Asami; to make him understand what he was doing to Takaba-san was wrong in so many different ways. He knew that he could obtain the cease and desist order and make it stick; the problem was that Asami could assign one or more of his men to follow Takaba, pressuring him and enforcing the fear factor. This was the difficulty he had to remedy in order to bring any kind of peace of mind to Takaba-san.

Once he had returned to his office he began listing which judges he could possibly contact to get the necessary writ signed. He knew most of the judges that were fully ensconced in Asami's pocket; he would have to find one that would be willing to go against the unofficial ruler of Tokyo. He would also need to find several police officers that hadn't been tainted by Asami's power and money and weren't afraid to help him reclaim Takaba's property.

After that would be the most difficult part; creating the wording that Asami couldn't change into something that would benefit him. He would have to work through most of the afternoon to get the proper language for the document. Even the smallest loophole would be devastating to Takaba.

He knew that he shouldn't have any trouble with Asami while they were face to face but he also knew that there would be repercussions once he left. Asami would not expect him to be the one to side with Takaba. He'd fully expect him to back him all the way. But if Asami remembered correctly, he had mentioned that he had become less lenient and more temperamental in his actions lately, acting much more rashly to any negative response. He had warned him a few times to keep his temper under control. Losing it at the wrong time to the wrong people could be disastrous to his control of Tokyo and even his life.

Only a handful of people knew how much Asami had changed once Takaba came into his life. He had calmed somewhat, became more discerning when making decisions about punishments and rewards for those who deserved them. It wasn't until Takaba was taken by Fei-long that his judgements started to go awry once more. His possessiveness hit new heights. No one touched 'his boy'. And once Takaba had permanently moved in with Asami, the relationship had started to slowly slide downhill. Now the relationship had hit rock bottom, with Takaba crushed into a heartbroken pile of emotional hurt and pain in a slide down an endless pit.

Could anyone get through to Asami and show him exactly what a beautiful life he had so utterly destroyed?

#=#=#=#=#

At the Sion office it was another day of treading lightly and saying as little as possible. Asami had already ordered the manager of one of his nightclubs taken to the warehouse to explain a shortage in his books. Kirishima shuddered; that meant that most likely he would need to either arrange emergency medical treatment or find a replacement for him, and fast. And Suoh was quickly becoming disenchanted with his role in all this. Too many bodies too fast were hard to cover up, even with the police involved in the complicity.

When would it all end?

 

 


	8. Thursday Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here in the States it's a holiday weekend (Memorial Day) and the family is getting together tomorrow for a picnic/work party at our daughter's house. I'll be making food to take along tomorrow so I'm posting a bit early today. Enjoy!  
> If it's your holiday too, then have a pleasant and safe time, and please remember those who died in the wars or died later of war-caused injuries.  
> *********************

**Thursday Evening**

Kuroda had chosen four of the burliest, toughest looking policemen he could find to go with him to Asami's penthouse. He had worked with them before and knew they would be impervious to Asami's threats and offers of money. He got lucky with the first judge he selected. The man hated Asami for his meddling in the political affairs of Tokyo. The man also had enough seniority and respectability to be immune to threats from Asami. He was one of the few truly honest representatives of the Tokyo judicial system and he seriously doubted that Asami could find anything to hold over the gentleman's head.

When he arrived at the penthouse building he went straight to the elevator with the policemen. He knew that by the time he hit the top floor Asami would know that he was on his way and that he had police backup with him. He hadn't wanted to give Asami any great amount of time to prepare for his arrival. Legally he had to let him in; he had the paperwork to serve him. If he had been given more time, more than likely he wouldn't have been home when he got there, prolonging the wait to effectively start the cease and desist order.

The police officers carried with them two suitcases and a large padded container box in which to put Takaba's cameras, backup drives and files. The two officers with the suitcases were instructed to find Takaba's belongings and pack them while he kept Asami busy with the legalities of the writ. The other two were to go to Takaba's workroom and after they had gathered the main items Takaba wanted they were to pack anything else that looked important and fit in the box. Kuroda hoped that he had brought a large enough container for whatever items they would find.

Asami answered the door, waving off the guard posted to protect him. "Kuroda-san; come in. What do I owe this pleasurable visit from the respected public prosecutor and four of Tokyo's finest?" Although his face held a smile his eyes didn't and neither did his tone of voice.

His walking into the living room caused Asami to step backward, allowing the four officers to enter and await the signal to move to the rooms they were assigned. "I've been retained by one Takaba Akihito to serve you with these cease and desist orders. The four officers with me are here to remove Takaba Akihito's possessions from this residence." Kuroda motioned to the officers to begin their task and gave Asami a warning glance not to try to interfere.

"The first cease and desist order states that you are not to go any closer than 100 meters (~328 feet) to Takaba Akihito, and the second writ includes any action by any personnel working for you. You or your personnel are not to have any phone or electronic contact with Takaba Akihito. Any violation of these orders by you or anyone in your employ will cause you personally to be arrested on stalker charges. Any contact that you want to make with Takaba-san you will do through me. He specifically states that he wants no further contact of any kind with you."

Asami was surprised and angered by the orders but hid it well. He took the papers and looked through them for several minutes; they were very exact in their wording and would be extremely difficult to challenge. Once he had finished examining the paperwork he asked in a very strained voice, "How did you get involved with this?" Anger flared in his eyes.

"Takaba-san called me. It seems that you did him dirty Ryuichi. I warned you that you were letting things get out of hand. Now you have this to deal with. I really don't think that you will ever get him back, not with the things he told me. He's very serious about not coming back and wanting to start his life over without you. And you have no one but yourself to blame."

The police officers were now heading for the door, signaling that they had finished what they were brought along to do. Kuroda acknowledged their signals and told Asami to call him if any questions came up about the legality of the paperwork and then he too exited the penthouse.

The door had no sooner closed when he heard the sound of glass breaking and not so solid objects hitting very solid walls. It seemed that Asami was throwing a temper tantrum. Kuroda turned to the startled guard and told him not to bother trying to ascertain what was wrong in the penthouse. To satisfy his own distrust as to what was happening in the penthouse the guard opened the door a crack, just in time to see one of the lamps sail across the room. He quickly shut the door.

Kuroda smiled as he said, "See? Asami-san is just upset because I have given him some rather bad news. You may want to call for some housekeeping assistance once it quiets down but ask Asami first before you call anyone to come in." He left the guard bewildered and chuckled as he joined the equally confused policemen. Takaba one, Asami zero. Somehow he was enjoying this too much. How the mighty Asami has fallen.

#=#=#=#=#

Dr. MacKenzie had quite a bit of good news to give to Akihito. He has spoken with Dr. Hayashi and he had given his approval for Takaba's release on Friday morning. Kuroda had called Dr. Hayashi and let him know that he was heading to Asami's place within thehour and would be bringing Takaba's belongings back with him. He himself would let him know that he had a place for him to stay in his home until he was more able to get around. His recovery would take another two weeks before he could be considered back to normal.

When the doctor entered the atrium that evening Akihito was already there; he had come up in the wheel chair since he had no clothing to wear yet and the hospital clothes were definitely not flattering one bit. At least in the chair he had a blanket over his lap and looked a bit more presentable. But just by Akihito's body language he could tell that something was wrong.

Akihito had moved to the back of the room where a plaque was mounted on the wall. He had figured it had to do with the donor of the room. He sat there staring at the plaque, a mix of hurt and anger in his eyes, fingers clenched around his camera. Once the doctor had reached Akihito he knew exactly what the problem was; all he needed to see was the donor's name – Asami Ryuichi.

Dr. MacKenzie took a seat near Akihito but said nothing, watching the young man wrestle with his thoughts.

Finally Akihito spoke in a soft voice. "This is going to be a bit more difficult than I thought. How many places will I pass by each day that were created due to his influence? How many memories will be dredged up just by passing a restaurant or boutique? Or a flashback because of a chance scent of cologne or cigarettes? If he had been a nobody would this be easier?" He turned his tear-stained face to the doctor.

In a very soft and calm voice MacKenzie gave him the only answer he could. "No, it would not be easier. Once you love someone with your whole being to be betrayed by them hurts the same whether they are rich and famous or they are poor and unknown."

After a pause the doctor asked, "Would you like to leave this room? There are other places we can go. I have some good news for you, and I'd rather you be where the environment doesn't make you so sad. That kind of takes the niceness out of the good news."

Akihito smiled weakly. "No, I think I'll be alright here. It was just surprising to see his name up there. It was probably built in payment for something he needed from one of the doctors.

MacKenzie replied in a rather unsettling voice, "Yes, I've heard that he has exceptional control over the physicians in this hospital. Even my profession falls to the lure of easy money all too quickly."

Akihito cocked his head at the statement. He knew that the doctor had only been in Japan for a year or so but what he said seemed to be quite cynical for an imported physician. He seemed to know all about Asami and his penchant for buying favors from those around him. Perhaps the buying of favors isn't as common in the European hospital systems.

Akihito turned the wheelchair so he was no longer facing the plaque. "So, what kind of good news do you have for me?" He was hoping for some good news, anything to liven up the day. Dinner had been swill again and he was tiring of it fast.

"Well, I spoke with Dr. Hayashi and you can be released tomorrow morning. You'll still have to stay on a soft diet for about a week but you should be able to go with solid foods after that. Within reason of course."

Akihito smiled sadly. "Yes, getting out of here is good news but unfortunately I have nowhere to go. I can't bother my friends – they have enough problems of their own with my adding myself and Asami to their woes."

MacKenzie smiled brightly. "Ah, but that's where I come in. I have space for you in my house. You can stay there and finish your recuperation while we work on getting you back on track emotionally. Also, Kuroda called and as we speak he is handing the cease and desist order to Asami. I do know that he made it include any of Asami's employees too, so if he sends someone after you Asami himself will be arrested. He's only allowed to contact Kuroda for any interaction between the two of you. He should be bringing your things here to the hospital later tonight."

Tears formed in Akihito's eyes. He could only hope that the writ would hold. And he had to thank Kuroda for having the insight to include any of Asami's employees in that order. "I can stay at your safe house for a while? I won't be taking someone's place that needs it more than I do, will I?"

MacKenzie placed his hand on Akihito's knee; he felt him jump when he touched him. He was saddened that even a small thing like a friendly touch triggered such a negative response. He knew he had his work cut out for him with this couple. "Akihito, I don't have another patient that needs the privacy of the safe house more than you. Asami has you so tied in knots you can't begin to live a normal life right now. We have a lot of work to do together to negate all the wrongs he has done to you, but I know that we can do it together."

The tears now flowed freely from Akihito's eyes. He whispered a soft "Thank you sensei!" before losing control and falling into a mass of tears and sobs. Maybe, just maybe, there was hope.

#=#=#=#=#

It was almost 9 PM when Kuroda arrived at the hospital. Dr. Hayashi had already left for the day but he had messaged Kuroda to contact a Dr. MacKenzie, another of Takaba's doctors, who was working a late shift that night. MacKenzie had the police officers take the suitcases to Takaba's room and he asked that they leave the camera equipment box in his office. He would have it delivered to his home tomorrow before Akihito was safely moved from the hospital.

The officers waited while Akihito checked what they had collected to make sure that they had gotten the correct items. Akihito was thrilled to see that they had managed to retrieve all his clothes that he wanted, and noticed that they had included most of the expensive suits and some of the accessories that Asami had bought for him. They even collected all his shoes. Well, if he needed to dress for a special occasion he could do it in style. He thanked them for their assistance before they left the room.

While the officers attended to Akihito's possessions Dr. MacKenzie spoke with Kuroda about the cease and desist order. He informed Kuroda that he would be taking Takaba to his house to recuperate and begin sessions to help the young man return to a normal lifestyle. They exchanged business cards and cell phone numbers so that they could keep in touch as to what progress was being made. Kuroda wished him luck with the task and told him of the tantrum that Asami had pulled as he left the penthouse earlier. The doctor just shook his head.

This was definitely one of the more difficult cases he'd had so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: FRIDAY MORNING! And you thought Mondays were bad....


	9. Friday Morning

**Friday Morning**

Kirishima and Suoh arrived at the penthouse to find an extremely shaken guard at the door. Both men were concerned as to why he was so visibly upset and asked what had happened. His shift was soon to end so he haltingly related the events of the evening before. He had taken over after Kuroda had left and the previous guard told him what had happened, starting with the arrival of Kuroda and the police officers and finishing with the sounds of destruction in the penthouse. There were still sounds issuing from the penthouse through the early hours of his shift. He waited until the sounds ceased before knocking on the door to ask if he should call housekeeping to clear the damage. He said that Asami threatened to shoot him 'between the eyes' if he even tried to get someone in there to clean up.

Kirishima turned to Suoh with concern in his eyes. Suoh dismissed the guard and after arranging another of their men to stand guard the two men hesitantly looked at the door.

"You first. You're bigger and stronger," whispered Kirishima to Suoh.

Suoh just grunted and mumbled, "Thanks a lot, pal."

In their typical morning routine they lightly knocked at the door and then entered. What they walked into shocked even them. The whole penthouse looked like it had been ground zero for an F5 tornado. Nothing they could see was untouched. The furniture was overturned and broken, tables were unidentifiable, lamps and any glass items were shards on the floor. Jagged holes decorated the walls where something heavy had made direct contact. The drapes were torn from their brackets and even the portable bar had been overturned and smashed; puddles of liquor dotted the carpet. The air was heavy with the odor of alcohol. In the kitchen all the cabinets had been viciously emptied and a few even had the doors pulled from their hinges. All the rooms seemed to be in the same shape until they came to Akihito's workroom: they opened the door to see that nothing was touched. And Asami was nowhere to be seen.

They looked at each other in disbelief of the carnage elsewhere. Kirishima offered the suggestion, "Bedroom?" and Suoh nodded in agreement saying, "That's all that's left." Carefully watching their footing so they didn't impale themselves on all the broken glass that littered the floor they moved through the penthouse, heading for the bedroom. They found Asami sprawled out across the bed on his stomach, fully dressed and on top of the covers. He still wore his holster and they could see that his gun was also there. This room had escaped most of the destruction but there was a strong smell of alcohol in the room. Several partially empty bottles that had somehow escaped the leveling of the living room sat on the bedside table while several empties stained and littered the floor.

This was not going to be a good day.

#=#=#=#=#

Akihito awoke finding that he hadn't slept any better than the night before. The nightmares chained one after another again, only broken when he awoke in a cold sweat. He hoped that his future didn't consist of reruns of the nightmare called Asami.

Breakfast had improved over the liquids that they had served him yesterday, although the miso soup was definitely overcooked and the ingredients very mushy. Perhaps they thought they had better be nice to him since he would be leaving today.

Leaving. The thought sent a chill through him and clenched his stomach. He was leaving the relative safety of the hospital to go to what Drs. Hayato and MacKenzie called a safe house. He knew what a safe house meant to Asami – did it mean the same thing here? Would he actually be safe from Asami? Could anyone be safe from Asami? Would there be precautions in place to keep the incredibly resourceful crime lord out?

_Come on now, Akihito, you can do this. If you put up with Asami you can handle a small move like this._ Akihito knew that the pep talk to himself wasn't working. Asami was too skilled to be thwarted by something so simple as some legal mumbo-jumbo and a safe house. He just had to be on alert for when and where he would strike, because he knew he would.

He finished his breakfast and had just exited the shower dressed in his own clothes when Dr. Hayashi entered the room.

"Takaba-san! Today you are to be released! Dr. MacKenzie will be here soon to take you to your new home. He's already moved your camera equipment from the penthouse to your new rooms for you, so all you need to do is gather your things you have here."

Takaba tried to look cheerful but knew it wasn't working. He could see the concern on Dr. Hayashi's face.

"Takaba-san, don't worry. I've spoken with Kuroda-san and he says that you will be protected; the cease and desist order is in place and it is unbreakable. Dr. MacKenzie's house is guarded against any intruders. Some of the people who live there also have partners that wish them harm. They live there safely, some with their children, until things are settled and they can move on with their lives. You will be safe too. I wouldn't put you with someone I couldn't trust."

Akihtio sighed. "I'm sorry sempai, it's just that I know what Asami can do. I've seen the results of what's happened when he's found that something he desperately wants is being kept from him. When it comes to getting that something he wants, he's relentless. Nothing will stand in his way of his regaining his property. And that's all I am to him – property. I was foolish to hope for anything else."

Dr. Hayashi was appalled that Takaba had such little faith in being able to free himself from Asami's iron grip. He had to convince him that he would be safe. "Dr. MacKenzie has handled many intense situations that are very close to what you are going through. None of the people involved were ever hurt and most have gone on to lead much safer lives. With Kuroda-san's help he and I will look out for you, I promise. "

Akihito carefully sat on the bed. "You are right; I have to at least try to accept the idea that someone can protect me from Asami. How am I getting to this place?"

"Dr. MacKenzie will take you there in his car. He wants to introduce you to the others that live there and get you settled into your rooms before he begins any kind of therapy with you. We both feel you need to accept a safe environment before you begin the journey to a new life."

The words had no sooner left his mouth than Dr. MacKenzie entered the room. "Akihito, are you ready to go? My car is waiting in the underground garage. We can take the back elevators down and no one will see you leaving. We've stopped all traffic from entering the lowest level of the garage where I'm parked so there shouldn't be anyone watching for you. Do you have a hoodie? That will hide your hair in case anyone is parked near the hospital and is on the lookout for you."

Akihito was amazed. The man sounded less like a doctor and more like an international spy. He half expected him to whip out a glock and check for spies under the bed. He actually laughed at the idea. "I guess with the history of your patients you tend to act like a police officer, forever on the lookout for bad guys."

Both doctors were happy to see Takaba laughing. The young man needed some good times to help him through the tense times to come.

Dr. MacKenzie returned the laughter and putting an arm around Akihito he whispered in his ear, "Are you willing to be Watson to my Sherlock? I'm sure between the two of us we can outsmart the dreaded Moriarty Asami."

Doctor or no, Akihito knew that he was going to get along well with this man. With a smile he thanked Dr. Hayashi for all his help before he picked up his backpack and computer case. Dr. MacKenzie took the two suitcases and they both headed for the lower parking garage.

#=#=#=#=#

Taking a deep breath and hoping that Asami wasn't quite as quick to draw his gun when shitfaced drunk Kirishima called out, "Asama-sama, are you all right? Do you need some assistance?" he asked as held his hands at his sides, clenched into fists, muscles tensed and ready to take action if necessary. Suoh was also on alert should he have to take Asami down before he could harm either one of them. Neither of them had ever seen Asami in this bad a shape.

The dirty, disheveled body shifted on the bed and Asami rose up on his elbows to turn his head toward Kirishima.

"Is it morning already? I'm still dressed... what happened? Why do I ache all over?"

Kirishima and Suoh glanced at each other. At least he wasn't violent. Now all they had to do was get him showered and cleaned up before informing him of the unbelievable damage he had done to the penthouse.

Suoh made arrangements for another of his residences to be made ready for occupancy by late afternoon while Kirishima had somehow managed to get Asami into the bathroom for a very necessary clean-up.

By the time Kirishima had gotten a showered Asami out of the bathroom Suoh had brought in a tray with some coffee and a light breakfast he had the guard pick up from the nearby restaurant.

Reality was beginning to dawn on Asami and what he had done was creeping back into his memory. The minor damage in the bedroom helped jar things back in place.

"I totally lost it, didn't I?" he asked rhetorically. As he shakily took the cup of coffee he could see the small cuts that covered his hands. He hadn't noticed them when he showered and Kirishima had taken care of his personal grooming needs since he was shaking so badly. Kirishima wasn't about to hand him a razor, not even an electric one.

Kirishima said in as level a voice as he manage, "Well, you won't be staying here for a while, if that's what you mean. What the hell happened?"

"It seems my boy is a bit smarter than I thought. He managed to get that traitorous Kuroda on his side and have him issue a cease and desist order against me and it includes anyone who works for me. It's well worded; I don't see any easy way to nullify it. I think I dropped the papers somewhere in the living room. You'll have to go over them for me and find a loophole."

Kirishima doubted that he would be able to find anything in one piece in the living room, much less paperwork; Asami had probably torn it to bits. He would call Kuroda later and have him send over another legal set for the files. He would also let him know about the shape of the penthouse and its owner. "We can worry about that later; right now we have to see exactly where you stand with Takaba-san. Perhaps you can work something out with him."

Asami suddenly stood up, anger in his demeanor and voice, and started to pace. "HE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE ME! OR TALK TO ME! HE SAYS THAT HE'S NOT COMING BACK!" He threw the half cup of coffee toward the opened closet door, splashing the now empty space inside.

"They took all his belongings away. All his clothes from here in the bedroom, his cameras and albums from his workroom. They left very little of him for me. I can't even talk with him; I have to talk to that bastard Kuroda who will relay the messages." Asami held his aching head, trying to make sense of what he remembered.

After calming him down a bit they got him fully dressed and escorted him through the destruction of the penthouse. His eyes flared as he took in each bit of damage he had caused, sharply remembering the reason he lost control. By the time they had reached the door his anger with the whole situation had reached a boiling point and it showed in his eyes.

Kirishima and Suoh both shuddered. He was still partially under the influence of the alcohol, but once it completely wore off there would be hell to pay for the events of the past evening. They both hoped that he didn't start trouble in the underground. There were several groups that he was displeased with lately and they both had the horrible feeling that soon those groups would see exactly what an angry Asami did to those who didn't dance to his tune.

This was going to be an exceptionally long day. They hoped Tokyo would survive it.

 


	10. Friday Afternoon

**Friday Afternoon**

After sobering up a bit more in the office at Sion, Asami took stock of what he needed to do. First, find his boy. Second, bring him back. Third, eliminate whoever tainted his mind against him. Simple. He should be done by dinnertime. Well, perhaps the elimination may take a few extra hours. He wouldn't want to rush things.

He had some phone calls to make and decided to start with that traitor Kuroda, since he said that he was the only one who could speak with Takaba for him. After a half dozen tries to contact the man Asami's temper had hit new heights. Kuroda had conveniently turned off his private cell phone, the way Asami would normally contact him so he had to use his office phone. He didn't want to hear, " _Prosecutor Kuroda-san is away from his desk at the moment. Please leave a message and he will return your call as soon as possible._ " After leaving a message that left no doubt about what Asami thought of this deceptive move he decided to head to the last place that he knew Takaba was – the hospital. He would deal with Kuroda later.

Kirishima exchanged glances with Suoh, each hoping that things would simmer down. After Asami and Suoh left Kirishima got busy rearranging meetings and contacting a reconstruction company to start work on rebuilding the penthouse. He would have to be there before the first inspection to make sure that nothing of a security risk was accessible to the building crew. This was going to be expensive.

#=#=#=#=#

Dr. Hayashi was rudely interrupted by his door being slammed open, cracking the door glass. "Asami-san, you should have told me you were coming. I would have been conveniently absent from my office." The tone of voice was not a friendly one. "What do you want, other than to pay for the broken glass in my door?"

One could almost see flames surrounding the golden-eyed man. Asami growled, "Where's Takaba? Where's my boy?'

Showing no signs of fear and giving Asami one of the blandest looks he could muster he replied, "One, he is not your boy. I don't recall your ever letting me know that you had any children. And two, I have no idea where Takaba-san is right now."

Security had already been notified that there was an intruder in his office. Kuroda had called him earlier and warned him that Asami was on the warpath and was most likely headed his way. He in turn notified the receptionist at the main desk to call him as soon as Asami was spotted entering the hospital, and to immediately send security up to forcefully remove him from the hospital.

Asami advanced on the doctor with full intent of beating the information out of him. Grabbing him by the front of his jacket he asked again, but in a less friendly tone and at a much higher volume. As he began pulling the man toward him Suoh moved into action. He had seen all too often what happened when Asami lost his temper; he needed to calm the man and have him let go of the doctor. He had managed to grab hold of him and warned him of the consequences if he were to harm the doctor. This was not the warehouse where anything goes.

The hospital security men were now right behind him and assisted Suoh with moving Asami away from the doctor. Dr. Hayashi could smell the alcohol on Asami's breath, knowing where some of the anger originated. Both he and Suoh had never seen him so agitated; he looked like a wild man. He was still screaming, "Where is he? You can't keep him from me!"

Knowing that Suoh and the guards had a good hold on Asami Dr. Hayashi moved to stand in front of Asami. He dare not show fear now. "I do not know where he is, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. You have a cease and desist order against you because of what you did to him. I've turned him over to another doctor's care, one who can hopefully undo the damage you've done to that young man."

Turning his attention to the security guards he added, "This man is not to set foot in this hospital again until I give permission. If you see him trying to enter please escort him out." He glanced at Suoh; the man was as surprised by Asami's actions as he was. In a calm tone he told Suoh, "I know you have your hands full right now. Call me if I can be of any assistance."

Suoh nodded, knowing that the doctor meant medical care, and turned to accompany Asami out of the room, still uttering words of warning to the man in an anxious attempt to calm him down.

As the security team escorted Asami through the door he turned a bit and shouted, "I'll find him and take him back, be assured of that Dr. Hayashi. You can't hide him forever."

Dr. Hayashi eyes locked with Suoh's, who had used all his strength to help keep Asami contained. He definitely had his work cut out for him. But Suoh's words had worked and he watched as Asami shook himself free of the guards hold, adjusted his jacket and tie, and strode down the hall to exit the building, overriding the effect that he was actually being thrown out.

Once the entourage was out of sight Dr. Hayashi collapsed in his chair. He quickly picked up his phone to call Dr. MacKenzie. They had to work closely together with Kuroda and keep each other updated on Asami, especially with the vile mood he was in. It was the main link in keeping Takaba safe. The next few weeks would be critical.

#=#=#=#=#

When they pulled up to the house Akihito was surprised. He was looking at a small mansion, built in a European style, most likely a leftover of the early Showa Era when huge homes like this were popular. The lawn was nicely kept but the area close to the building was devoid of any shrubbery or trees. Once inside the building no one could go any further until the guards buzzed you past the locked doors that separated the foyer from the rest of the first floor. Dr. MacKenzie introduced him to the guards that were on duty so they would know that he belonged in the building. His picture was taken so the guards on the other shifts would recognize him and allow him in.

Akihito was still checking out his new rooms when Dr. MacKenzie's phone rang. He motioned to Akihito that he had to take the call and went into the hallway. They had already toured the first floor and he had been introduced to several of the other tenants in the building. His rooms were on the third floor; most of the apartments on the second floor were women with children, keeping the noise of the children's running and squealing to a minimum for the third floor tenants. There were a few single women but there was only one other male tenant, a mousey salary man that still had bruises that covered most of his face.

His living area was small, much like his first apartment. It was mainly two rooms with a small bath off the bedroom. The living room and kitchen blurred into an L-shaped area with the utility kitchen placed in a small alcove on the small end of the L.

The bedroom had a desk for his computer and a few shelves for books and other things; the box of items from his workroom in Asami's penthouse was on the floor next to the desk. A quick check in the box showed that they had managed to remove what looked like everything from the room, much to his surprise. He wouldn't have to replace anything. They had managed to empty the desk so he had the extra cartridges and paper to use with the printer that was also in the box.

The living area had a small television and a stereo for music, but nothing else in the form of entertainment. If he wanted a video gaming system he would have to buy one. But that wasn't important at the moment. Right now the security of a safe place to live was of the utmost importance to him, and from what he saw this place just might be as safe as they were telling him.

Once he had given the area a good scrutiny he began making it home, at least for a while. He wanted to set up his computer and photography things first. They were important and he would need them once he went back to work. Just thinking of leaving the building and going out in public made him shiver. What if Asami did have hidden men watching him, just waiting to snatch him back to that hell of a penthouse? No, he had to stop thinking like that. Even Asami wouldn't be that stupid, would he?

His next order of business was to contact his family and friends. First, he needed a new phone number so Asami couldn't trace his calls. He hadn't turned it on since he first arrived at the hospital. He couldn't let his family know why he had moved, so he decided that he would tell them that it was more convenient for work. He hadn't called home for a while so he might be able to pass it off as a truth. They knew about Asami and as long as they didn't bring up the subject he hoped he could handle it. But maybe it would be better if they knew he left – no, his father would force the issue with Asami, to his detriment.

His friends. His friends would know why he moved. He needed to talk with Dr. MacKenzie about being able to meet with his friends. He missed them and imagined that they were worried about him. He couldn't bring them here due to the rules of the house, but if he could meet with them for lunch at a ramen shop he would be happy. Plus it would be better because Asami could have someone following them to track him down.

The phone in the house was a private line that couldn't be traced easily. There was a phone in an alcove on each floor, and a light indicated whether the phone was in use or not. It was available for the tenants' use; evidently he wasn't the only one that had to worry about calls being traced.

#=#=#=#=#

Asami was back at the Sion office in an even nastier mood than when he had arrived that morning. Suoh had escorted him in but then quickly bowed and left when Asami asked him quite pointedly, "What are you standing around for? Shouldn't you be out looking for Takaba?"

No, it definitely wasn't going to be a good day, possibly not even a week or month. The year wasn't looking too good at the moment either.

Once out of Asami's office he headed straight for Kirishima's office. The two men kept each other informed on any incidents that included Asami so that they both had knowledge of what he was up to. He told him of what happened in Dr. Hayashi's office and the fact that he was now supposed to go out and find Takaba-san.

Kirishima sighed. "Do you think we should contact Kuroda-san and see if we can assist in any way? I know that Takaba-san does not trust us, and for good reason, but we just can't stand by and watch these two people self-destruct. We've got to make Asami see what he is doing – he stands to lose the most. "

Suoh shrugged. "Can it hurt?"

Kirishima picked up the phone and dialed Kuroda's number.

Suoh moved off to his security office down the hall to at least look like he was attempting to locate Takaba. He knew that the new doctor was the person who had taken Takaba somewhere safe. But who was he and where would he put him? He doubted that Dr. Hayashi would tell him anything. He really didn't want to know where Takaba was, just that he was safe and that Asami would continue to be stymied as to his location. He was willing to stick his neck out for Takaba; he could only hope that they could work something out with Kuroda.

A half hour later Kirishima came looking for Suoh. He had spoken with Kuroda and there may be a way that they can help. He let Suoh know that Kuroda was going to get in touch with Takaba's new doctor and see if they could work together to help straighten things out. Kuroda hadn't mention names but he did say that the new doctor was a therapist to help Takaba work through the more severe problems caused by Asami's quirks and treatment. Both Kirishima and Suoh wished that they could get Asami to see a therapist and curb himself of the overly compulsive possessiveness he had for Takaba. It would make things much happier between the two men and for those that had to work so closely with Asami.

 


	11. Monday of the Next Week

**Monday of the Next Week**

Dr. MacKenzie had allowed Takaba to use the weekend to acclimate himself to his new surroundings and arrange his rooms to his liking. They would begin therapy sessions on Monday afternoon. Takaba was nervous about starting the sessions but Dr. MacKenzie told him not to worry; if he felt that Takaba was getting too upset he would end the session early for the day. What he did ask him to do was to start a diary and write down his thoughts; it didn't matter about what, just anything that he thought about to any length.

Akihito had easily made friends with the other tenants of the building. The children that lived there flocked to him when they saw his camera. He took their pictures, giving copies to both the kids and the mothers since he had his printer and paper. A few of the mothers had tears in their eyes since they had left behind most of what personal items they had when they escaped from their situations.

Sawada Toru was the other male tenant. When Sawada first saw him he was delighted to have another man around to talk to other than the doctor. The ladies were friendly enough but after what he had gone through with his wife he couldn't get comfortable with them. And Takaba looked so harmless; he wondered what trauma had brought him here, but he also knew that it was too impolite to ask. He did ask Takaba if he wanted to have lunch together the next day and was delighted that he agreed.

Takaba liked Sawada. Although their circumstances were different they really were in the same predicament. When they had lunch together Sawada told Takaba his story and it sounded so familiar – the extreme distrust and jealousy. He loved his wife but she treated him like a child. She knew for certain that he was being hit on by the office ladies he worked with and that he was returning their affections, no matter how much he denied it. She'd check his clothes for lipstick and the scent of perfume; she knew that she would eventually find proof. The last time she beat him was after the boss' wife visited the office and sat next to him at lunch. Of course his suit smelled of perfume so she had her proof. Barely able to stand he checked into the hospital. She had fractured his jaw, broken his nose, and cracked two ribs. Luckily they had no children so he never went back. Dr. MacKenzie had been informed of his situation from the doctors in the emergency room; Sawada had been there several times in the past few months. They knew it wasn't muggings that caused his body damage, no matter what he said. No one was that unlucky that often.

Takaba didn't give any details, especially the fact that his partner was male, but he did let Toru know that he too had an extremely jealous, overbearing partner that made his life hell. And that the partner was rich enough to drag him back if he were found.

When Takaba wrote in his diary that night he described how he felt when he called Sawada by his first name. At first he felt frightened for the man if he called him by his first name, as if somehow Asami would find out and threaten the poor man. But after some thought he realized that this was a fear he needed to lose. Asami wasn't here – he wasn't allowed near him. He was free to make friends without alarm for their safety. And Toru needed a friend as much as Akihito did. He had to admit that using a first name with a friend was an alien feeling, but a good one.

The women too were very outgoing to him. Perhaps it was because he was so young; they saw him as a sibling rather than a threat. He played with their children although a few seemed a bit afraid of him. Knowing why the mothers were here gave him a horrible feeling of why they feared him – he was a male and their father had not been kind to either them or their mother. The child who most avoided him had signs of bruises on her arms, much like her mother. She would shyly join with the other children when he was around but she would disappear if it seemed like she would be left alone with him. It broke his heart to see a child suffering like that. He also added that thought to his diary.

#=#=#=#=#

Kirishima and Suoh were at their wits end. Due to Asami's inability to find and bring back his boy anyone and everyone who he imagined had even slightly crossed him was severely dealt with. The group that had been pushing the envelope with their dealings with Asami soon found that they no longer wanted any dealings with the man, at least those that survived the latest meeting.

That was the first of the encounters over the weekend. Kirishima worked hard to keep the other groups from stepping in and interfering with Asami, but to no avail. He would manage to put out the fire in one location only to find that Asami had started two others in different locations.

Even his legitimate businesses were feeling his wrath. Kirishima had cancelled quite a few meetings rather than allow Asami to bring his warped sense of justice to people who had no idea of what he was capable of doing. Luckily Asami was so tied up in wrecking vengeance on his imagined enemies in the underground he hadn't noticed Kirishima's interference with his legitimate business dealings.

By the end of the week Asami had ordered the deaths of at least a half dozen leaders in his subordinate groups and severed ties with several of his major suppliers due to slights he felt that they had made to him. Kirishima was working overtime to sooth ruffled feathers and attempting to salvage something from the wreckage of Asami's ever so slowly crumbling empire.

And there seemed to be no letup in his anger or vengeance. All his attempts to locate Akihito had failed. He finally started to use people that only knew him by name but had enough fear to do his bidding and they found nothing. Even the people that knew Akihito had no idea where he was. He had called both Kou and Takato but both of them were hoping that Asami could give them a lead on where he was. Now both of them were as worried as Asami. When he called his parents he quickly ended the call; they were grilling him about what had he done with their son Akihito – no one could find him.

Kirishima was almost as irritable as Asami; he had less sleep than he ever had since he started working with Asami. Suoh also was worn down, running double shifts to appease Asami's hunt for Akihito and escorting the newly made enemies to the warehouse for interrogation and usually extermination. The fish in Tokyo Bay were feeding well this week. Once he even found himself falling asleep while he was supposedly guarding the Sion office door. Luckily it was Kirishima that caught him dozing off.

With the assistance of Kirishima and Suoh, Kuroda was kept up to date on exactly what Asami was doing to find Takaba and how he was behaving – and it was worse than he imagined. He in turn kept them up on Takaba's progress and passed the information on Asami to the doctors.

Takaba would be going back to work next week and they would all have to be on their toes to avoid any meetups between the two parties. Any interaction right now would be detrimental to both men. Asami had made a few calls to the paper but he didn't get any satisfactory answers from anyone. Takaba had not been to work; he supposedly was on a family emergency leave.

Several other lesser groups had been watching Asami's erratic behavior and were making plans of their own to take advantage of what they believed was a golden opportunity. His attention seemed to be focused on other matters and small errors and omissions were being made. If they planned it right they could possibly move in and take over a few small areas in Asami's territory.

Thinking they had a chance against Asami was the first mistake. Actually going through with the plan was the second. The vicious retaliation stunned most of the groups that kept an eye on the Tokyo battleground, which lately had become quite bloody. The smartest of the groups decided that now was not the time to test their prowess against the kingpin of Tokyo, not if they wished to continue living. The inconsistent actions of the crime lord made them cautious of any dealings with the man, and rightly so. The dumbest of the groups proved the smartest ones correct. And the fish continued to feed well.

It had been little over a week since Akihito had made his break for freedom and the underground death toll was still rising.

#=#=#=#=#

"I would suggest that for the first week or so that you are back to work that you use the hospital as your home base. You can safely come here since Asami is banned from entering the hospital. We'll work it like before, when you left; I'll park on the lower level of the garage and take you back to the house. Since you know most of the guards he uses please let one of us know if you see anyone familiar nearby or watching you. If they are then Asami is subject to jail time."

Akihito was curious by the doctor's statement. 'Why is Asami banned from the hospital?"

Dr. MacKenzie wouldn't lie to Akihito; he needed to know exactly how his ex-lover was behaving now that he was gone. "He went to Dr. Hayashi's office and physically threatened him to tell him where you were. Dr. Hayashi refused and had the hospital security escort him from the hospital grounds."

Akihito had a very sad look on his face. "I thought that maybe, after a while, he would realize that he is the one that is forcing this split. But I guess I thought wrong. Do you think he ever had the slightest affection for me?"

Dr. MacKenzie looked at Akihito and smiled. "Yes, I do think so, and I think it's still there, but he has to admit it. From what you've told me he's been making your life like his; void of any friends and love. He doesn't know what either concept is; we have to remedy that for him before you can consider going back. I have hope that we can do it."

#=#=#=#=#

Akihito was nervous about returning to work, and not just because he felt that Asami would try to contact him. His boss knew that he had a violent lover but he didn't know WHO that violent lover was. Had he known, Akihito probably wouldn't have a job. No one crossed Asami and benefited. He had called his boss and let him know that he would be back on Monday and asked him if he had any assignments lined up for him. Depending on what the assignment would entail determined which camera equipment he would use. Thanks to the police unit that had gone to Asami's penthouse he had all of his cameras and equipment in his possession.

His assignment when he went back was an indoor stakeout which pleased Akihito. He didn't think he was quite ready to hide in the open and worry if there was someone watching his every move and possibly putting him in danger of being found. If he normally spotted the guards Asami had put on him then any halfway intelligent group would also notice.

It was a simple assignment – a popular politician and one of his young underage lovers. They had been putting together an exposé on the man and so far they had evidence of him being with at least six young girls and possibly one young boy. The lobby of the hotel had a library air to it, so he sat with several textbooks beside him and feigned studying. It also gave him the chance to check out the other people in the room. He had additional photos of just the people passing through. He would check them later to see if anyone looked familiar.

Once he had the shots he needed he headed back to the house. It was too late to go to the hospital since the doctor was already off duty so he chanced heading back to the safe house. The guards greeted him as he entered and buzzed him through. Although he didn't feel too uneasy while he was working he felt a load off his shoulders as he passed through the doors and made it back to his rooms.

There was a text message on his phone from Kou, wanting to know if the three of them could meet somewhere during the week. He had managed to contact Kou and Takato over the weekend, letting them know that he was safe but couldn't let them know where he was. They had told him of Asami contacting them trying to find his whereabouts. They were keeping in touch by text messages for the time being. Takaba told them that he would call them later in the week to let them know what was going on. He would use the house phone for that.

He had also called his parents. That was a difficult phone call. They knew of his involvement with Asami but didn't realize that there was a bad side to the affair. He sugar-coated it as well as he could, never telling them about the surgery; it would have devastated them.

After answering Kou's text he sat and did a quick edit of the pictures he had taken and found that little needed to be done. He put them together and sent them off to his boss for filing with the rest of the evidence. He then sat and went through the miscellaneous photos he took of the people passing through the hotel lobby. No one looked familiar; he breathed a sigh of relief. While that didn't mean that there wasn't someone there watching him, at least he didn't automatically identify someone from the hotel. He cleaned up his workspace, showered, and settled into bed.

_One day done and down. The rest of my life to go._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still amazed at the amount of interest there is in this story - I thank each and every one of you; for the kudos, comments, or subscriptions!


	12. Wednesday of Week Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this never posted on Sunday - so sorry!

**Wednesday of Week Two**

Dr. MacKenzie and Prosecutor Kuroda had arranged to meet at lunch to discuss the mental and physical states of both Takaba and Asami. Kuroda was very interested in what Dr. MacKenzie had gleaned from his talks with Takaba. They had been discussing minor events when they reached the point of where MacKenzie had discovered exactly what Takaba had decided to do about his situation.

Dr. MacKenzie put down his napkin and leaned back in his chair. "Takaba-san has had time to think through his options and make some very difficult decisions on what he wants to do. He loves Asami but has no faith in the fact that Asami loves him. I've not kept it secret from him what Asami's behavior has been since he left; it has scared him thoroughly. With as violent as Asami's temper has gotten he will not consider going back; he's not even sure that therapy could cure that vicious side of his."

Kuroda put down his glass and agreed. "I know; his temper even surprised me. Asami was furious when I served the cease and desist order on him. He's absolutely lost control for the past week; no one can talk to him or be near him without feeling the wrath of his anger for something trivial he thought they did. He's settled down a bit, realizing that his anger will not get him what he wants, but he still is on the edge of being out of control. Now he's gotten rather unscrupulous in his thinking, leading others to think that everything is now calming down while he's actually gearing up for an all-out attack. I know him very well and know his tactics. Right now he is more dangerous than before. He must not be allowed to be alone with Takaba-san or even anywhere near him, and I'm sure Takaba-san would agree with me."

Dr. MacKenzie agreed with all that Kuroda said. He had heard from their various sources about all his temperamental outbursts over the past two weeks. "Do you think it might help if I spoke with him, maybe try to convince him to sit in on some therapy sessions?"

Kuroda looked at him doubtfully. "Maybe, but you can't do it alone. I'll go along with you. He'll probably bring either Suoh or Kirishima, maybe both. By the way, I think those two really want to help but their hands are tied in this situation. He's the boss, and you don't tell the boss that he's acting irresponsibly. Especially with the line of work he's in." MacKenzie knew exactly what he was referring to and could understand their reluctance to openly lock horns with the boss. With his mental state who knows how he might terminate their positions.

"I understand the implications of his career on any kind of meeting. I do have extensive training in hand-to-hand self-defense skills; with the majority of angry partners that I have to deal with it was a necessity that I learn to protect myself. It has saved me from a few severe beatings, and also protected a few of my patients. i just hope he doesn't make use of a firearm; I know from Takaba-san that he does carry that type of weapon, even though illegal."

Kuroda studied the man. He was quite remarkable. "As long as you understand exactly what you will be facing. I'll back you up as well as I can; I do have some influence over the man."

Dr. MacKenzie smiled. "Good, then let's set up a meeting here in my office as soon as possible to discuss this with Asami-san. It will be unfamiliar territory for the man and may keep him more concerned about where he is than what he wants to do."

They talked a bit more about how things were to be handled and shook hands before Kuroda left. Kuroda had been a big help in this situation. There was something special between him and Asami but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. Whatever it was between them was enough for Kuroda to have some control over Asami and help keep him under control.

#=#=#=#=#

Asami stormed into the office. He had been waiting not quite patiently to have this meeting. This was the new doctor that was keeping his Akihito away from him. Not even fully in the office he locked eyes with the man and immediately surmised that he did not like the man.

"YOU! You are the one who took my boy from me; filling his mind with lies about me, telling him that I only use him as a possession." Hatred darkened his eyes, daring the man to even make a move. But he wasn't content to just accuse the man. He suddenly moved to attack Dr. MacKenzie but the man blocked the move quite easily. Suoh, knowing what to do since he had discussed a battle plan with Kuroda beforehand, grabbed Asami's arm before he could launch a counter attack while Kuroda moved to the other side of Asami, ready to block him and hold him back if necessary.

Dr. MacKenzie was not frightened by Asami; he had taken classes on how to defend himself due to the nature of his work. He had taken some strong blows and could mix it up with the best of them. Straightening himself in front of Asami he spoke. "Asami-san, I deal with obsessed men like you all the time. Men who have such self-importance they cannot tolerate anyone around them being equal or better than they are. They mentally, physically, or both beat their partners into submission, much like you did with Takaba-san, to prove they are the better person. People like you have much to learn on how to deal with people that are not competition."

In anger Asami shook off Suoh's hold, glaring at him for interfering. "Don't try that again, Suoh, You will regret it," he growled as he moved toward the doctor once again.

Kuroda has seen and heard enough and moved to stand between the two. "Sit down Ryuichi, and listen to the man. Your behavior is why you won't get Takaba back, not anything the doctor has said or done."

After aiming an icy glare toward Kuroda Asami snorted and sat down, turning his hateful gaze toward Dr. MacKenzie.

Sensing that a bit of the raw tension had been defused for the moment Suoh took a standing position behind Asami, who was seated on the sofa. However he did not let his guard down for even a moment. He knew his boss too wel. Kuroda sat to Asami's left and Dr. MacKenzie sat in a chair to the right.

"Takaba-san is responding well to therapy. Many of his fears have lessened, but he still is a troubled young man. He loves you Asami-san, but he feels that you have no feelings for him. His description of you is as his owner, not his lover or even as his equal as a partner. He sees a loving relationship between you two as wishful thinking on his part."

Asami bristled at the words the doctor used to describe his relationship with Akihito. "Akihito is mine. I've never found anyone who can affect me like he does. He belongs with me."

Dr. MacKenzie raised an eyebrow at Asami's statement. A truth had been uttered, but he still put the brand of possession in those words he spoke. "If he affects you so deeply why didn't you tell him? Why didn't you let him know that you do care, that it's not all sex between you two? You call him by his first name but I've noticed that he doesn't use yours at all. Everything is Asami this, Asami that – proof that he doesn't feel anything coming from you to show you actually want to deepen the relationship. He has willingly accepted the whole relationship as an unrequited love on his part."

Asami was irritated that the doctor could assess their relationship so coldly. "I care for him. We've had lots of good times together."

"But how often lately? From what I've learned ever since the incident in Hong Kong you have grown colder and more possessive. He has attached several negative conclusions to your behavior since then, one of them being that you think he is damaged goods, that he isn't worthy of being loved by you, just used."

Asami was stunned by the last statement. "That's not true. I wouldn't have gone to such lengths for any of my previous lovers, only Akihito."

MacKenzie saw his opening and used it. "But yet you raped him so viciously that he required surgery. How does that show that you care?"

Asami's anger was rising. Both Suoh and Kuroda saw the signs of imminent danger "He needed discipline. He disobeyed my orders."

Dr. MacKenzie took a deep breath; it was now or never. "So to discipline someone you care for you put them in the hospital. That doesn't sound very loving to me. You have a serious problem with your thinking. Normal people don't seriously injure their partners for any reason, not intentionally. But you seem to think it is your right to do so. Why?"

Asami stood up. "I'm not normal people. I want my boy back, by tomorrow, otherwise…."

Kuroda moved to stop Asami. He grabbed his arm and spoke in a low tone, masking his anger with the man. "I told you before this behavior guarantees that Takaba will never come back. You need to seek therapy, if not with Dr. MacKenzie then someone else."

Dr. MacKenzie cut in to the conversation. "I would be willing to assist you in channeling your anger into more constructive areas. I've talked with Takaba about this and he has agreed that if you faithfully attend the therapy sessions and he is convinced that you are trying to change he will agree to a 15 minute phone call with you."

Asami crumbled. His boy was willing to talk to him. He should be able to handle a few sessions of therapy and convince the doctor that he was cured, or at least well on the way to whatever it was the doctor expected of him.

Asami's mind quickly calculated the outcome of the therapy sessions. If he played it right he just might have Takaba back in a month or so. He liked those odds. A smirk appeared briefly on his face before he cleared all emotions again.

Both the doctor and Kuroda had seen the slight slip of emotion. Kuroda knew that it meant that Asami was up to no good, and Dr. MacKenzie had quickly come to the same conclusion. The doctor was told to contact Kirishima to set up a session for the next week, followed by one session a week for the following weeks.

The men parted as amicably as they could, which meant that Asami didn't try to attack the doctor again. Suoh was still on alert in case Asami did try something and Kuroda mentioned that he wanted to speak with the doctor about arranging things for the sessions so he would return later on his own.

Once Asami and Suoh had left Kuroda wasted no time in letting Dr. MacKenzie know what he thought of Asami's agreement to the therapy terms. "You know that he is going to try to finesse you into thinking he is going along with the therapy, don't you?"

MacKenzie smiled, "I'll be disappointed if he doesn't try. That kind of man is difficult to break, but it can be done. And the one to do it is Takaba. Asami does love him but he doesn't know how to show it. To him an expression of love is a good night in bed. Takaba's idea of love doesn't depend on a bed. That's where the gap is. This will be one interesting case. Even I'm intrigued as to how it will work out."

"I think we all are. Are you going to need any help should Asami decide that you aren't playing fair and he tries to attack you again?" Kuroda was worried that Asami might bring a weapon and do the good doctor in.

MacKenzie thought for a moment then asked Kuroda, "He always travels with Suoh as his body guard, correct?"

"Yes, he's the best he has. Suoh is head of his security forces. Why do you ask?"

"If I recall both he and Kirishima have been supplying us with information about Asami; what he plans to do to find Akihito, what his latest mood is when he hears about Akihito, things like that."

Kuroda smiled. "Yes, the two of them may be Asami's strongest supporters but they are just as concerned about Takaba."

"I'll rig up a signal in the waiting room where Suoh will be. If I trigger the signal he will know to enter. It will blow his cover as our informant but I believe that if anyone can control Asami, he can."

Kuroda smiled. "That is a very good idea. I'll let Suoh know what you plan and have him contact you for the details."

#=#=#=#=#

 The first meeting with Asami was a bit strained but no violence occurred. Asami gave little information and tried to do most of the talking. He worked every trick in the book to make the doctor believe that there was nothing wrong with the way he treated Takaba. He allowed him to believe that he had won that round so it was no surprise that Asami continued to behave in the same manner through all their sessions. With some deceptive work of his own he had managed to glean a bit more important information about his past from him over those subsequent sessions; since he thought that the doctor was buying his act he wasn't as careful with shielding his past. He knew the doctor wouldn't believe him if he didn't hand over some information. But for Dr. MacKenzie it was enough to see where he got his irrational sense of how one treated a lover.

This was going to be more difficult than he thought.


	13. Four Weeks Later

**Four Weeks Later**

Akihito was accepting every assignment that the editor could pass his way. Faced with the additional bills coming in he needed every bit of money that he could earn. His boss understood Takaba's circumstances and made as many allowances as he could without stirring up Mitarai's ire over the preferential treatment and extra assignments. The man guessed, and correctly, that he had quite a few new expenses and wanted to help him out as much as he could; Takaba was an ace reporter and a skilled photographer. His finely detailed work always brought attention to the articles he produced.

Kuroda had been lenient in his fees for the legal paperwork but it still was a hefty sum, and the therapy was nowhere near cheap. He had a feeling he would be paying for this for years to come. He had a slight break with the fact that Dr. MacKenzie didn't charge him rent, a fact that bothered him. He tried to made up for that by doing some housework, entertaining the children when he was around, and fixing an occasional meal for everyone. With many of his assignments at night he was available during the day quite a bit. Most of the children had overcome their shyness with Akihito, but that one little girl still held on to her reservations, which really saddened Akihito. He hoped that Dr. MacKenzie could help her too; otherwise her future happiness was in jeopardy. He noted that in his diary.

It was Monday, the first of the two therapy sessions that he had scheduled weekly with Dr. MacKenzie. He had been in therapy for a bit over a month now and was making great strides in coming to grips with his emotions. But there were still times when he would lapse back to periods of self-doubt. Today Akihito fidgeted in the chair, like he was trying to get comfortable but not succeeding. MacKenzie could tell he was nervous and keyed up about something and this usually signaled that something had triggered a past event that dredged up bad memories. He had been doing well lately and MacKenzie was concerned about this slight relapse.

Akihito finally leaned back in the chair and sighed. "My dreams are changing. Most of the nightmares have slowed down and occasionally I dream of the good times with Asami. The sex was good when it wasn't punishment." Even though he had bared his whole life to the doctor he still managed a slight blush with that statement. He had a very wistful look on his face as he remembered the dream.

"What's wrong with me? He treated me like some sort of household object, put me in the hospital, doesn't return my love…. But I love him; I want to return but I know that I can't. After a while I'll get treated the same and wind up in the hospital like before."

MacKenzie sympathized with the young man; he looked at Akihito and said, "If he could change, take control his obsessive behaviors, would you go back with him?"

Akihito had confusion on his face as he thought the idea through. Finally he seemed to have reached a conclusion. "As much as I want to, probably not; a leopard can't change its spots, can it? Oh, he might control himself for a few months but he will return to his old ways. That's the way he seems to work; he's a creature of habit. After a rough spell he'll back off and treat me with a bit more respect then, wham, something happens that's not to his liking and I'm hurting again. And each time the hurt gets worse."

MacKenzie could see that Akihito was still trying to get the words together to say whatever was on his mind so he waited. After a few minutes Akihito turned to face him.

"You understand the kanji of our language, correct?" When MacKenzie nodded he continued. "To me, how I feel about Asami and our relationship is like the kanji for love. It is a striking symbol; very detailed and intricate. Delicate strokes piled carefully together to form a beautiful ideogram. But Asami sees our relationship like the kanji for sex; plain, a few bold strokes but no finesse, no beauty. I don't think we can ever become a normal functioning couple." He quieted for a few moments then added, "It sure took me a long time to figure that out, didn't it?"

Akihito looked at his hands, cleaning imaginary dirt from under the one nail. He sighed and looked up at MacKenzie. "You know, if he would seriously get help with his temper and possessiveness I would work with him to help him control that - if I knew that he really was trying to improve our relationship. I know that he's trying to snow you in the sessions you have; I don't have to be there to know what kind of tricks he pulls. **If** there is a slight chance that he is learning something then I'll give him a chance, but if there is no return love then there is no reason to even try to change him. That's why I don't see us ever getting back together again – as far as I can see he doesn't care for me enough to want to change."

#=#=#=#=#

Akihito was going to make the call to Asami next week. He had Dr. MacKenzie set it up through Kirishima so there would be no scheduling conflict. MacKenzie had specifically met with Akihito ahead of time to discuss the planned phone conversation with Asami. He had kept Akihito up with his dealings with Asami without revealing any private information he had gleaned through Asami's replies to his questions. He told him that he knew that Asami wasn't putting 100% into the sessions; that he seemed to be trying to convince him that there were no insurmountable problems between the two – that he actually believed if Akihito came back they would work things out naturally between themselves. MacKenzie didn't want the young man being misled into thinking that the phone call would solve their problems.

Not surprisingly Akihito agreed with the doctor. "I've felt that he was just using it as an excuse so he could say he was trying to make things better. I'm hoping for the best but I don't think that I'll get it. I'm level-headed enough not to believe in miracles – they only happen in movies." He saw the concerned look on MacKenzie's face and added, "Don't worry. As much as I love him I'm prepared for whatever he tries to say. I know him very well; well enough to see when he's trying to get the best of me. I'll be careful; I know what can happen if I don't."

MacKenzie smiled. "I know you will, just don't let him goad you into saying or doing something you will regret later. Give me a call afterward and let me know how it goes, OK?"

#=#=#=#=#

The weather was starting to break and they had started having their sessions outside since the dismal days were farther apart. There was a sheltered gazebo that Akihito hadn't noticed when he first came to live in the safe house. It was set off to the one side of the mansion, situated among a small cluster of trees. The moderately sized square building was made of unstained wood which had weathered nicely to aid in the invisibility of the building. Since it was still early spring the winter storm windows were still in place but once the weather became warmer they would be removed, the screened floor to ceiling windows allowing breezes to pass through and cool the occupants in the summer heat.

Akihito had already left the gazebo to go play with a few of the children. He had told them that he would play a few games with them before he had to go to work. The day-care workers appreciated the extra help he gave with the children.

He watched the young man as he jogged over to the playground area. He had come a long way. The best therapy for him seemed to be getting away from Asami. MacKenzie knew that it hurt him deeply since he still loved the man, but the love was destructive, and he finally realized it. Oh, it had taken weeks for him to get his self-confidence back, and to stop looking for black suited guards everywhere. To actually enjoy having friends that weren't under the scrutiny of the crime lord, friends he could talk to without fear. There were still hurtles to master but he was well on the way to surviving Asami.

#=#=#=#=#

There hadn't been too much in the reports from Kirishima and Suoh other than Asami had settled down and was finally paying the needed attention to his businesses, both branches. Asami seemed to have calmed a bit since he started the therapy sessions. There is an old saying that goes 'no news is good news' but somehow MacKenzie felt that the phrase did not pertain to a certain crime lord named Asami Ryuichi. He had seen too many men like Asami; he didn't trust him one bit. He would lie, cheat, use any underhanded trick to get whatever he wanted, and he wanted Akihito back by any means possible. No method was too shady to use. He wasn't trying to change at all in the sessions; he was just going through the moves to look like he cared, offering tidbits that he felt would keep the doctor happy, to look like he was cooperating.

Asami had the routine down pat, and although most people wouldn't notice this aberrant behavior, MacKenzie was trained to spot this deceptive attitude. Asami was a pro; the man didn't get where he was by being predictable or playing it safe. He knew how to work people. But MacKenzie was also a pro, especially at spotting tactics like Asami was using.

#=#=#=#=#

It was the day he was to make the phone call. His hand shook slightly as he dialed the number, hoping that it didn't transfer to his voice. He needed to stay calm as he cautiously offered a neutral greeting and waited for a reply, which came quite quickly.

"Akihito! I've missed you! Are you ready to come back? I've kept your room for you." There was a slickness in his voice – that tone that declared he was in charge, that sound that Akihito immediately knew and distrusted. He'd heard it too often before. His worst fears were answered – Asami hadn't changed one bit.

"I think we have a few things that must be settled first before we can even think about meeting, much less getting back together." The cold feeling in the pit of his stomach began to spread. He was the same as before, demanding and controlling, he just knew it. He just had to keep his own temper under control.

The soft melodic tone of Asami's in-control voice continued. "What do we need to discuss? We can work around your work schedule. I'll cut back on the number of guards for you. We can talk this out once we get back together. I know you need a bit more freedom and I'm willing to make a few concessions for you."

Akihito seethed in disbelief and anger, all attempts at control gone. All the bastard was offering was a jail cell with a few less bars.

" **A few concessions?** Will I be able to walk outside without a fucking parade of black suits following me? Will I be allowed to go out on my assignments without being raped senseless when I return? Will I be allowed to have friends without them being interrogated as to their motives? Will I be allowed to call another male by his first name without you beating the poor man to within an inch of his life? I know you too well and I don't think so. I've just gotten my life back – you are **not** taking it away from me again!"

Akihito had had enough of the bullshit, and the anger just flowed from him into his words. "You aren't trying to change. You think you can say a few words and get me to crawl back. You think you can snow Dr. MacKenzie but he can see right through you. He's dealt with too many selfish men that have over-inflated egos like yours. You say you want me back. You don't want me back, you want my ass back. It ain't gonna happen Asami, and I'm not giving you the full 15 minutes. You cheated and don't deserve to talk to me."

**CLICK!**

Asami was stunned. Akihito had hung up on him. It was the doctor's fault – everything was that doctor's fault for not believing that he was trying. He would have to find out why the doctor was not letting Akihito return. Could it be that the doctor had his eyes set on his boy? The anger started to rise. That had to be it! He wanted to keep Akihito to himself.

Asami picked up the phone and dialed Dr. MacKenzie's office. He needed to get some honest answers from him, even if he had to beat them out of him. As expected he got the answering machine, but his temper made him leave a rather less than pleasant message for the man.

#=#=#=#=#

Akihito was so angry at Asami's conversation that he called Dr. MacKenzie as soon as he hung up on Asami. He let him know what Asami had said and how he seemed to expect him to drop everything and run back to him. He gave the doctor a very detailed explanation of why that wasn't going to work.

Once Akihito had finished venting and ended the call, Dr. MacKenzie hung up the phone and smiled. He had made quite a bit of progress with Akihito; the anger he expressed after talking those few minutes with Asami proved that. He was not going to settle for being controlled like a child ever again. He was well on the way to recovery.

Now if he could just get through to Asami.

He noticed that he had a new message waiting on the machine. If MacKenzie was a betting man he would bet that the message was from Asami, ready to complain that 'his boy' ended the call prematurely and hung up on him. He'd also remind him that he had poisoned his mind against him. He clicked through the buttons to hear what the man had to say.

What he didn't expect was the new accusation that Asami had flung at him. He would have to discuss this with Akihito later. This was just another facet of the older man's obsessiveness. Akihito hadn't mentioned anything like this being discussed in his short conversation with Asami so this was something Asami must have fabricated after their aborted conversation as being the reason the call was cut short. He'd had accusations flung at him before, but never that he was making sexual advances to a male patient. Every time he thought that he had heard the strangest fruits of warped human thinking he found another example that surpassed the last.

Asami seriously needed to submit to therapy, not just give lip service to a doctor. He was rapidly self-destructing, but how do you tell an all-powerful crime lord he's going off the deep end without being fed to the fishes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I will leave you all hanging here until next week. Evil, aren't I?


	14. Later That Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do believe that this is the chapter that most of you have been waiting for. Enjoy!  
> **********************************************************************************

**Later That Morning**

Kirishima was about to call it quits, and Suoh wasn't far behind. Things had gone from bad to worse; Asami had totally lost all sense of reason since the failed call with Akihito earlier that morning. He now believed that Dr. MacKenzie was after Takaba sexually and wanted them to take him to the warehouse for interrogation. Both he and Suoh had been using every legitimate reason they could think of and a few slightly less ethical ones as to why he couldn't do that. They were running out of patience but so was Asami. Kirishima had to do something, even if it meant his job or worse. But what? His mind was working overtime trying to come up with workable scenarios of how to handle this while Asami still paced the floor, an almost empty glass of scotch in his hand, rambling on about how he would take care of that perverted good for nothing imported alien bastard of a doctor for wanting to tarnish his boy. He was mid-sentence when he suddenly stopped, looked at Kirishima with his eyes wide, opened his mouth as if to say something, and collapsed to the floor.

#=#=#=#=#

Asami awoke in an unfamiliar place but definitely recognizable as a hospital room. He could hear the murmur of several people talking in low voices somewhere near him. As he opened his eyes he saw Dr. Hayashi speaking with Kirishima near the foot of the bed.

Kirishima noticed that he was awake and alerted the doctor.

"What am I doing here? Kirishima, what's going on?" He tried to sit up but couldn't manage to coordinate himself to complete the task. There were too many wires and tubes crisscrossing his body to allow easy movement so for the moment he gave up.

Dr. Hayashi took over answering the questions. "You are being treated for the abuse you've given your body; right now you are about a half step away from a major heart attack. You have stressed yourself so badly that your body is rebelling. You are malnourished while suffering from lack of sleep, too much alcohol, and not enough common sense. You will be a guest of the hospital until I say that you are fit to return to work."

Asami actually growled at the man. "You are overstepping your duties, doctor. I'm fine and I'm going back to work. I just had a little dizzy spell that knocked me out for a few minutes." Once again he tried to sit up to fling back the covers and swing his feet from the bed but found he was restricted somehow by the tubes. He looked to see why his arm wouldn't move properly and then he saw the IV attached to his arm.

Dr. Hayashi was angry but decided not to show it. Asami would just become more belligerent if he thought that he was crossing him. "You weren't out for a few minutes. You were out for over three hours. We were very concerned with your lack of consciousness. That's why you are hooked to so many machines right now." He waved his hand toward the side wall that was lit up like a christmas tree, complete with blinking lights.

Asami was still struggling to sit up so with a despondent sigh the doctor turned and nodded slightly to a nurse Asami hadn't noticed by the bed. She reached up and turned the luer lock on a small bag hooked to the IV setup. Turning back to face Asami he stated, "You're not going anywhere for a while. Sweet dreams." Even as Asami reached to pull out the IV he became very drowsy and the doctor was able to pull his hand away before he could even touch the tape holding it in place. He collapsed back onto the bed. The doctor and nurse settled him back in and straightened the covers over him. After checking that all the wires were still attached the nurse then left the room, leaving the doctor and Kirishima to discuss more private matters. She normally attended Asami when he needed medical care so she was aware that the doctor had important things to relay to the secretary and needed to be free of unwanted ears.

Turning to Kirishima he said, "We are going to have to keep him fairly well sedated for a while, at least until we can talk some sense into him. Are you going to be able to handle his businesses until he's able to return? Since we have him here we aren't going to let him leave until we have helped him regain control. He can't continue at the pace he's been setting; it will kill him."

Kirishima was still looking at his boss, now unconscious due to the sedative. Turning his attention back to the doctor he replied, "I've done it before, I can do it again. I don't like it but there isn't anyone else that can handle certain of his business associates. They know me and know that Asami trusts me implicitly." With a flick of his head toward Asami he asked, "How long do we have to keep him in this state?"

It will take a few days to make up for the lost sleep, then we need to remedy the lack of decent meals, dehydration due to alcohol, and finally get his strength back. After that we will be able to work on making him see what he's been doing, both to himself and others around him, so probably two-three weeks minimum. I'll see about putting him into an area where we don't have to worry about him escaping before he's well enough to go back to work." He paused before continuing. "I think I know just the place." Dr. Hayashi had a slightly evil grin on his face and Kirishima had a good idea where he was thinking of putting his boss. Sometimes turnabout **is** fair play.

"Are you bringing in Dr. MacKenzie? I think this is a perfect time to run him through some intense therapy that the boss can't avoid, a captive audience so to speak."

Dr. Hayashi picked up Asami's chart to make some notations. "Yes, and in fact I do believe that he is on his way here. I think we need to have a conference together with Takaba. If anyone can get him to calm down it's Takaba, and right now we have Asami in a good position to be made to listen to Takaba and be told what to do. It should work quite successfully if I'm right."

"Are we discussing my hostile patient?" Dr. MacKenzie had just entered the room, catching the last comments made by Dr. Hayashi. He quickly glanced from Asami to his chart and shook his head. "You had to sedate him already? How long was he awake?"

Dr. Hayashi sighed. "About five minutes. He was trying to remove the IV and monitor leads and leave the hospital. We can't have that. And we need to move him to a more secluded and secure room, some place easier to guard."

Dr. Hayashi gave Asami a worried look. "His nervous system is stressed beyond belief and he's suffering from malnutrition and dehydration. About all he's been drinking is bourbon and scotch, great dehydrators. And according to Kirishima he's been replacing meals with another glass of scotch lately. I figure we'll need at least a week to get him back in passable shape physically, and then the real work begins. Mentally we have our work cut out for us. I think that Takaba might be able to assist us in making him see things in the right perspective, if he'll agree. But we can't force him to help; and we can't let them be left alone, not even for a second, even with Asami's current condition."

Kirishima listened as the two doctors discussed a plan of action to bring Asami around to clearer thinking; it sounded like it might work. But Takaba had to agree to help; without him he didn't see any chance of calming Asami down. But would he?

Interrupting the two doctors Kirishima informed them that he needed to leave. There was a major meeting scheduled for an early evening dinner that he was now going to have to chair; it was too important to reschedule. He had to notify Kuroda too. Suoh was already guarding the door to the room. He would have Suoh bring several unquestionably reliable and trustworthy guards for every shift to make sure Asami stayed put. This time they were NOT to listen to Asami's orders, just Suoh's. Dr. Hayashi confirmed where he would be moved so he asked that they inform him when the move to the new room was completed so he could visit should he get the time. He was going to be a very busy man for a while. But at least things were under better control than they had been for a long while.

#=#=#=#=#

When Asami woke again he immediately recognized the room he was in. He had been in here many times, but never as a patient. He had paid to have it built for those special injured enemies that he needed to keep alive. It was a maximum security hospital room, completely windowless with an electronically locked door and a security gate at the end of the hall. No one could get in or out without being buzzed through three separate security doors. They were holding him here against his will and heads would roll for this once he got out, and he knew he would get out. Everybody had a price.

#=#=#=#=#

He had been in the room for five days now and hadn't been able to escape yet. They were keeping him sedated to the point that often he had no energy to get out of the bed. And the guards ignored his orders. Drs. Hayashi and MacKenzie entered the room and Hayashi walked to stand beside the bed. He attached a second bag to the IV, and Asami had the inkling that it was another dose of that potent sedative.

"You have a visitor. You will behave yourself and remain in the bed, do you understand? If not I will dose you with the sedative, and you know how quickly it acts."

Asami looked puzzled by the mention of a visitor but decided to go along with whatever they planned and said he would. He also remembered that the bed had body restraints attached to it, an addition he had insisted upon.

What he didn't expect was for Akihito to be the visitor. He saw him through the door glass before he entered the room. He wanted to bolt from the bed and engulf him in his arms but one side look at the doctor pushed that idea from his head. He watched his boy cross the room and stop at the end of the bed. He was still so surprised that he couldn't say anything. He watched as he nervously walked across the room to the end of the bed. He stood there for several moments, his hands tightly gripping the end bed rail, and stared at Asami. Finally he commented, "I see your stupidity finally caught up with you and put you in the hospital."

Asami was torn between wanting to defy the doctor and take hold of Akihito or arguing that comment. While he debated what to do Akihito spoke again

Akihito glared at Asami as he continued. "You had the audacity to accuse Dr. MacKenzie of being sexually involved with me? Are you out of your mind? You've got a real problem with thinking every male on this planet lives by your morals. The man is helping me overcome all the atrocious things you put me through. He's helping me finally live my life as I should."

Takaba had lost all the restraints he had wanted to keep on what he was saying. "You say you want me back but your behavior says otherwise. If I came back it would be to more of the same treatment. As long as you see me as a possession and 'your boy' I will not even think of returning. I am not a boy. I am a grown man with feelings of my own. I will no longer allow you to degrade me to a status lower than a damned dog."

To hear such words from Akihito stunned Asami. "But I never…"

Anger flared on Akihito's face. "Oh yes, yes you did. And no buts. Start acting like a normal human being and perhaps I will talk to you, but otherwise just forget me. I want nothing to do with you as you are now. Think about what you want to do Asami; it's all up to you how this turns out." Without allowing Asami a rebuttal he abruptly turned and left the room. He managed to control his shaking hands by clenching them into fists.

With a nod toward Dr. MacKenzie Dr. Hayashi followed after Takaba. He could see that he was shaking with anger, both inside and out.

#=#=#=#=#

Dr. MacKenzie pulled up a chair to sit beside Asami's bed, but out of his reach as long as he remained in the bed. He may be lightly sedated but he still didn't trust him not to attempt to get his hands on him.

"Your visitor surprised you. You didn't expect Takaba to be the one to come, did you? He decided to come here on his own after we had informed him of your condition. The young man seemed concerned and asked if he could visit with you, but at a safe distance. It seems he doesn't even trust you when you are incapacitated."

"I wouldn't hurt…" Asami's voice trailed off, he couldn’t finish that sentence. His words would be a lie. He'd already hurt him more than any of the horrible things that had been done to him by his enemies. Akihito was afraid of him, afraid that he would hurt him again. In a voice almost unheard he breathed, "I've really lost him, haven't I?"

"Do you love him?" MacKenzie asked bluntly.

Without a pause Asami answered, "Of course I love him. I…" before his voice faltered again. He could say no more. He had admitted it all in that one short sentence.

Dr. MacKenzie smiled at Asami. "Now was that so hard to admit? You've never had anyone that you cared for as much as you do him, have you? That's why you are so overprotective of him. You are afraid that if you don't watch him every second that you'll lose him somehow. But by doing this you have pushed him away, alienated him, and lost him. You held him so close you suffocated the Akihito that you love, that loves you. He never asked anything of you but you took everything from him. You have to work this out with him; start seeing his side of things, not just yours."

He let Asami think about what he said for a few minutes then added, "I'm willing to hold therapy sessions between the two of you; Akihito has agreed to this already, as long as you seriously participate. I'll help you both find your way back to each other; stop you from falling into the same pitfalls you've been stumbling over for the length of your relationship. All I'm asking is that you honestly try to solve things, not like you've done in all the sessions we've had so far."

Asami wanted to argue that last statement but thought better of it – the man was absolutely correct in what he said. He looked at the doctor and nodded in agreement. "I want him to come back; I'll honestly work with you to straighten things out. Anything for Akihito."

The doctor smiled. The impenetrable wall had been breached.

 


	15. The Real Therapy Begins

**The Real Therapy Begins**

Dr. Hayashi called out to Akihito just as he was leaving the last gate. "Let's stop by my office. I think you need to talk and you may have some questions that I can answer." Akihito agreed and the two men proceeded to the office.

He kept a hotplate on a filing cabinet near his desk and after offering to make some tea for the two of them he began explaining to Akihito what Asami had been doing to himself. "He has been running on anger and alcohol since you left. Kirishima and Suoh have been keeping Kuroda-san, Dr. MacKenzie and myself informed of his activities so we can circumvent any major problems he might cause. The two of them have had their hands full with his insane demands and actions. They were hard pressed on how to handle his unbelievable reaction to your abbreviated phone call. Kirishima was very close to walking out on him when he collapsed."

Akihito looked a bit sheepish after that last comment. "Yes, I owe Kirishima an apology. I was very rude to him that day, and he didn't deserve it."

Dr. Hayashi shook his head. "That was to be expected. And don't worry; I know that he doesn't hold it against you. In fact he was the first to contact Kuroda-san to see what he and Suoh could do to help. They both are very concerned about your well-being, even though they work for Asami. You seem to have that effect on people."

With a snort he replied, "Except for Asami. There's no concern there – he just wants me back in his bed."

"No, there is concern, he just doesn't know how to properly show it. I know that Dr. MacKenzie has identified some of the causes of quite a few of the issues that Asami needs to address. We both think that with your help he could overcome quite a few of them. Some, though, are strictly something he must work on. But this is all your choice. If you don't wish to do joint therapy sessions with him, that's fine. It's your decision to make, not ours."

Akihito shook his head. "Asami would never agree with that even if I did decide it was a good idea."

"Don't be too sure of that. Dr. MacKenzie is broaching the subject with him right now. If he agrees, will you?"

Akihito sighed deeply. He had managed to straighten out his life to be bearable right now. Yes, he did say he would work with Asami but did he want to chance everything that he had gained to interact with Asami? But he missed the man; there were times that he was very loving. If they could bring that back he would consider trying to work things out together in a heartbeat. He was truly torn as to what to do.

"I'll do a test session, but I'll only continue if I feel he is truly serious about it. Once he starts to fake seriousness, and I'll know if he's faking, I'm gone. I know that he hasn't seen any of his sessions with Dr. MacKenzie as worthwhile for him."

Dr. Hayashi smiled at that reply. As he was about to say something his cell phone notified him of a text. After reading it he continued with what he was going to say with a smile. "We can't ask any more of you that that. And that was a text from Dr. MacKenzie. He says that Asami is willing to give it a chance. He personally feels that Asami is serious about it this time."

Akihito looked at the doctor with surprise. Hayashi continued; "It seems the fact that you visited him made a deep impression. He is sedated right now, making him a bit easier to talk and reason with, but I think the amount of time that the two of you have been apart has opened his eyes to how much he has wronged you." Dr. Hayashi put his phone down and continued his conversation with Akihito.

"The past week here in the hospital has made a remarkable change in his attitude. We've gotten him to eat, which he hadn't been doing regularly, stopped the alcohol, which he guzzled daily, and have allowed no outside contact other than with Kirishima. We took away his cell phone and he has no computer access; Kirishima calls one of us daily to keep Asami informed on his business and we transfer the call to Asami. Although we do allow him access to the daily papers and television we've given him nothing but time to think about the whole situation. If we are lucky, he may even apologize to Dr. MacKenzie for the accusation he made."

With a doubting look and a sarcastic snort Akihito said, "If you can get him to honestly apologize to MacKenzie I'll definitely work the sessions with him," then with a conniving smile he added, "but only if he pays since it's only to help him. I may still have a few problems but I've got them under control. Plus I have my own therapy sessions to pay for."

#=#=#=#=#

With medication and diet Asami soon reverted to his old self, the more human one. That plus the fact he just might be able to clear things with Akihito. Dr. MacKenzie had worked with him several times during his stay in the secure room and they had finally come to an understanding that the doctor had no thoughts of making Akihito his, or had he been poisoning his mind against Asami. There was no apology for the mistrust from Asami though. He still held the upper hand in what he felt was propriety. When Dr. Hayashi finally released Asami from the hospital he was under strict orders to take the prescriptions that he wrote for him. He let him know in no uncertain terms that he didn't want to see him being brought in by ambulance again. He was to try to keep any unnecessary stress to a minimum, although the doctor knew that stress with some of his business associates was a given factor.

Kirishima was overjoyed to see the boss back, mainly because he seemed to be a lot calmer now. He himself was ready to check into the hospital for treatment of stress related anxieties. He had kept in touch daily with Asami while he was hospitalized so he knew that there was marked improvement in his conduct. He informed him of the progress made and with which companies before he handed the mantle of control back to Asami.

He had been handling the boss' business for almost three weeks now and he was more than ready to hand the job back to him. Without any additional interference from Asami he had managed to undo some of the complications he had caused with his suppliers over the past few weeks. There were a few problems that still existed; but only Asami could soothe those ruffled feathers. He had caused some very serious rifts with a few of his more essential business alliances. Kirishima had done what he could to neutralize the damage but it was too extensive for him alone to repair completely. Only Asami could make things right again.

#=#=#=#=#

The first joint session was scheduled for the next week. By the time the appointment date came Asami was a nervous wreck. He was going to be able to see his boy… no, he had to stop saying that. He had finally come to the realization that it was demeaning to Akihito. Even when he had come to visit him in the hospital he had made a point of this phrase being hurtful.

He could be his Akihito; that showed that he cared. He had to be careful in his wording. He always took extreme care in how he spoke with his associates and business partners, to make sure that they could not misconstrue his words, but he had never paid attention to his conversations around Akihito. Dr. MacKenzie had brought that topic to the forefront in one of their sessions.

Although Asami had arrived early Akihito was already there. When he entered the office Akihito moved to the chair furthest from Asami.

MacKenzie watched in interest the reactions of both men. Akihito was on the alert, poised to run like a rabbit at any sign of imminent attack. He had come a long way in their sessions but the fear was still first and foremost in his mind when around Asami. Asami, on the other hand, was his usual calm self, or so it seemed. But he could tell the man was extremely on edge; he was afraid that he would say or do something to further alienate his absent lover.

The hour session was quite an eye opener. Asami actually apologized to Akihito for injuring him so severely. Akihito had not reached the acceptance level yet, so it gained him no points for trying to solve things. Akihito could see the signs of Asami being irritated by his refusal to accept the apology and made an issue of it.

The following argument came very close to Akihito walking out on the session. MacKenzie had managed to defuse the situation but by then the hour was up. It was going to be quite an animated write-up for this session. And he would have to convince Akihito to continue the sessions; the young man was quite upset.

The sessions were weekly and the next dozen or so were much of the same. Asami would make a statement about how he saw things; Akihito would bring up instance after instance that negated what he said. MacKenzie would once again have to referee the two to neutral corners and the session would end in a draw. It seemed like they would never make any progress at this rate, but MacKenzie knew they had to get the anger out of the way before they could make any positive progress.

Finally, after about three months Akihito took over control of the sessions and started really talking to Asami, seriously telling him how he felt when he talked down to him, when he treated him like a child. And for the first time Asami actually listened to what Akihito had to say. For the first time he began to see things from Akihito's point of view. He understood the tears that now flowed from his eyes as he related certain incidents.

Dr. MacKenzie suddenly tensed. Akihito was seated, silently crying, his head down so he didn't see as Asami stood and walked over to him. He gently pulled him up from his seat and held him in his arms. Akihito didn't resist; he melted into the hold and began crying even harder. In between the heartbreaking sobs he blurted out, "Why can't you love me? What did I do wrong? Am I second-hand goods to you, unworthy of anything other than treatment as a rent boy?" In a small voice between hiccups he whispered, "Dammit, why do I love you?"

Asami held him tightly, one hand caressing his back as he murmured words of comfort. He said that he wasn't second-hand goods, that he had done nothing wrong, all those words he should have said long ago. Lifting Akihito's chin with his bent finger he looked him directly in the eyes.

"I love you, Akihito. I have always loved you. I'm sorry that I don't know how to show you that I love you. No one ever showed me how to love. You were the first to love me despite my wealth and power. So please, don't doubt me." Asami's brow wrinkled with concern that Akihito would misunderstand what he was saying. But then he saw Akihito's eyes clear of tears and a small smile formed on his lips. Asami leaned down and gently kissed those lips to show him he meant what he said. And Akihito greedily accepted the kiss.

Dr. MacKenzie smiled broadly before clearing his throat to gain their attention. "It seems that we may have made some progress this week."

As Asami turned to glare at the doctor for interrupting him Akihito realized what he had done and pushed himself away from Asami, reseating himself in the distant chair. Asami watched as he moved away, both angry and upset, but a bit of sorrow crept into his features; angry with himself for causing this gap, upset that Akihito felt so uncomfortable around him, and sorrow that this situation was mainly his fault. Akihito on the other hand realized that he missed the man more than he was willing to admit up to now.

Yes, progress had definitely been made and both of them knew it.

The sessions after that finally became discussions instead of heated arguments and accusations, and little by little the problems were laid bare and dissected to find the truths behind them. There was still distrust on Akihito's part despite his behavior during that decisive session, but it was very slowly being dismantled. Dr. MacKenzie knew that it would take a long time for Akihito to fully trust Asami, if he ever did. He felt that there would always be that slight fear, no matter how deepy buried in his mind, ready to raise its ugly head at the most inopportune time. Once burnt, twice shy best described Akihito's outlook for his near future relationship with Asami.

#=#=#=#=#

Business-wise, Asami had been able to undo most of the damage he had done with his affiliates in those dark days when he thought he has lost his Akihito forever. Once he was thinking straight again he realized that both Kirishima and Suoh were working with Kuroda and the doctors to make things right. He knew he should issue some sort of punishment to the two of them but with things looking up he just couldn't do it. He did give them a very stern lecture for interfering in his personal life, but somehow he didn't think they took it much to heart so he docked each of them two month's salary.

Kuroda was a different story. He still hadn't stopped harping on him for his atrocious behavior and mistreatment of Takaba. Once they had started therapy together he had nullified the writs but he also kept reminding him it would be very easy to reinstate them should he start to treat Takaba badly again. He knew that Kuroda would keep his word and watch for any signs of abuse, just waiting for the chance to reissue those writs. If it wasn't Kuroda he knew how he would handle such a meddling person but… he was Kuroda.

Akihito had been making some very good fees from the assignments he handled and had garnered another major award for his exposé work on a senior Diet member who had embezzled millions in funds from several of the projects he headed. He still had a few bills left, but at least he was holding his own. Asami had offered to pay them for him but he refused; those bills were for his treatment and he would take care of them, no matter how long it took. Asami did pay for the joint sessions, as Akihito had demanded that he do.

No longer needing to rely on the safe house Akihito managed to find a nice top floor loft located over a small boutique fairly cheap and had sectioned it off into what he called work and living areas. The work area was all his photography paraphernalia including scanners, printers, album files, and of course his work computer He even had managed a small darkroom area for when he preferred to use film. The living area was his main living quarters; kitchen, bath, bedroom, and living room, all of which took up about half the total floor space. He had another computer here, but it was for recreational use; video games, internet access, correspondence, things like that. Asami had returned all his gaming systems and the cartridges and discs that went with them. Those items had been stored in the living room and somehow had managed to escape major damage, although a few of the consoles looked like replacements.

The relationship between the two men had advanced to the point they could sit and talk without tempers being raised or harsh words being said. Maybe things would finally work out between them for the better. They could only hope so; they both had had enough of things going bad.

 


	16. Eight Months Later

**Eight Months Later**

 Akihito was nervous. Not just a little; he was almost petrified. Things had been going well with Asami lately; no, he should call him Ryuichi. After so many years of calling him Asami he was still getting used to calling him by his first name; there was such a glow in the man's golden eyes when he did; it made both of them feel very happy. They had been having simple dates, lunches and simple dinners together, sometimes they just met to talk, but they had never been in the other's home, nor had Akihito visited Sion. Tonight they were going out on a real date; they were having a private dinner at a 5-star restaurant. He had hopes that they just might resume their intimate relationship after tonight, that is if he didn't panic.

The therapy sessions had dropped to once a month but he had called Dr. MacKenzie to calm his fears. It was amazing how he could talk to the man about his sex life now without blushing or feeling embarrassed. After a half hour phone call Akihito had relaxed a bit, but now that it was almost time for Ryuichi to arrive all the counseling went for naught.

He had thought about having sex with Ryuichi quite a bit lately; anymore his dreams were of an explicit sexual nature and were occurring quite frequently. He missed the man's touch but the fear of rape still haunted the background. Akihito thought it discourteous for them to meet at the restaurant so he suggested that they meet at his place.

The reason they were meeting here was that he still couldn’t bring himself to enter any of Ryuichi's residences; too many bad memories resided there. Ryuichi understood and accepted the fact, even though he wasn't pleased. But both had more or less accepted the fact that for the time being they could not live together – there was still too much of a chance for things to go wrong. Both were still constantly working to keep the troublesome emotions out of their relationship. Ryuichi was having the hardest time with his emotions. What Kuroda had noticed after Hong Kong was now quite evident to the two of them, and neither wanted a repeat of what had happened in the past year.

Having just finished getting dressed he stood in his bedroom; all he had left was to choose the tie – the pale blue jacquard silk was his choice. His suit jacket was draped over the sofa in the living room. He wore one of the designer suits that Asami had custom-made for him when they lived together. He was glad that they had been included when his personal belongings were removed from the penthouse. They had come in handy for several of the award dinners he had to attend and even more so for this evening.

He had chosen the three piece dark blue Armani; the suit had become his favorite and it was also a favorite of Ryuichi's. Whenever he had worn it Asami always remarked that it accented his eyes perfectly. The off white silk shirt blended nicely with the highlights in his hair and it felt soft against his skin, as did the silk boxers he wore. It had taken a disaster in his life to get him to appreciate the finer things in life. There was no way that he could have afforded the suit on his own but right now he wouldn't part with it for the world.

As he stood before the full length mirror and adjusted his tie his eyes wandered to the bed behind him. When he moved in he made sure that he bought a queen sized bed. He had become accustomed to the larger bed while he lived with Asami; the twin bed at the safe house was comfortable but it was too small to give him a truly good night's sleep. This was just another of the new characteristics that he had acquired from living with Asami – creature comforts.

Would they wind up in here tonight? Would he panic and refuse? One part of him wanted it to happen so badly but there was a tiny part telling him it was a mistake. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear the doubt from his mind when he heard the doorbell. This was no time to think about things that might happen – he was here!

He exited the bedroom leaving the one small light lit by the bedside and subconsciously forgetting to close the door. Taking a deep breath he went to let his guest in. This was the first time that Ryuichi had come here to his home, which added to his nervousness. He could see his hands shaking as he reached for the knob; he hoped that Ryuichi wouldn't notice. His heart pounded in his chest as he began to open the door.

Ryuichi stood in front of the door, his nervousness showing in the slight tremble in his hands. He had hopes that tonight they could resume their intimate relationship. Things had been going well over the past few months and he felt that it was time to take that last final step. He was concerned that possibly Akihito wasn't ready yet; he had seen times that a faint wave of fear had taken over his past lover when he had not fully controlled his obsessive nature. He was trying very hard not to push Akihito into something he wasn't ready for, but he hoped that they would soon become intimate. The strain of being near Akihito and not being able to touch was starting to wear on his good nature, but he gallantly persevered as best he could.

Opening the door he found the most gorgeous man he had ever known, a true smile gracing his face as he looked down on the young man. Flustered, he asked his one-time lover, "Do you want to come in for a bit or are we leaving right away?"

Ryuichi nodded toward the room and moved forward as Akihito stepped aside to allow him in. "I had the driver park the car so we can talk for a few minutes before we had to leave." Since this was his first visit to Akihito's new apartment he gave a quick glance around the room, surprised at how spacious and well planned the area was. "You have a very nice place here. I understand you did the floor plan yourself?"

Akihito closed the door and slowly moved toward the middle of the room, close but not close enough to touch Ryuichi easily. His nervousness showed as he stood with his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I had Kou, Takato, and a few other friends help me with the walls and the plumbing but the rest was fairly easy, just time consuming. I lived with just a bed and a makeshift kitchen for months. My table was one of the boxes that held some of the things I'd bought to furnish the rooms. It's only been finished for about a month." With a short pause he asked, "Would you like a drink? I have a few bottles of sake here and a six-pack of beer. Not much else though, unless you want tea or soda."

Ryuichi smiled, again a genuine smile, not one of his usual fake, insincere faces that he showed his colleagues and associates. "No, I'm fine. Care to give me a tour of your hard work? Or would you rather leave now?"

The comment surprised Akihito; he never thought that Ryuichi would take any interest in his new home. He didn't see any reason not to show him around, but he was still confused by his request.

On the wall to the right of the entrance were two other doors; he moved toward the right and entered the room. Breathing deeply and trying to calm his heart he spoke, "Well, you've seen the living area so let me show you my work area. I worked the hardest on this; I've even managed space for a small darkroom." He motioned to another door to the right of the one they had just used and opened it; the room was lit with the red safety lights always found in a darkroom. "I got lucky with the darkroom equipment – the editor had some well-aged parts he didn’t want to trash that were just taking up storage space and he felt that I could make better use of them. Nothing is new, and the enlarger isn't automatic like the new ones but I know how to use it and it works fine."

Asami nodded and remarked that it was impressive that he actually had a working darkroom. As they were leaving the workroom Asami's eyes narrowed as he spotted a bulletin board on the one wall. It was covered with photographs from that fateful evening, all showing the damage that he had done to the penthouse, and all from various angles. Even one photograph, placed dead center on the board, showed Akihito's room untouched. He said nothing but he wondered who had taken them, and more importantly, why they had been given to Akihito.

As they left the room Akihito remembered the bulletin board and tensed, he wondered why Ryuichi hadn't said anything. He had to have seen it since it was on the wall right next to the door. He glanced over and he didn’t see any signs of anger but he still wondered why there was no reaction. Would he bring it up later and demand why he had them? The doubts were taking over again.

As they exited the room Ryuichi stopped at the other door on the wall, the bedroom door. With the light he had left on in the room everything was very visible and Ryuichi seemed curious about the room and entered. "You have a large bed. Surprising since it is only you living here. Or did you have someone staying here with you?"

Akihito imagined that he could hear the faint murmurings of jealousy through those words and a thread of fear ran through his body. After not mentioning the bulletin board and now this…he was feeling a bit afraid.

"No, it's just me. I got used to the larger bed… um, from before." He just couldn't say 'when we lived together'. "I sleep better in the larger bed too. I guess I just roll around too much for the single bed size."

Ryuichi smiled as he saw Akihito study his face. He mentally tamped the jealous feelings down into a corner. He had to constantly watch his step; he still had a strong possessive streak when it came to Akihito, and it could easily become out of control and a problem again. And it looked like his last comment had triggered a bit of fear in him; he looked a bit shaky and he was clenching and unclenching his hands. He turned to leave the bedroom and commented on the simplicity of the living room area to take Akihito's mind off his careless words.

Leaving the bedroom they once again stood in the living room. There was a sofa on the one wall and a chabudai (low table) surrounded by cushions. Two of the gaming systems were on the table, evidently hooked to the television on the one wall. The kitchen was directly across from the front door and was marginally blocked off by a half wall. Dining was evidently done either at the chabudai or standing at the kitchen counter. Or, knowing Akihito, wherever he was working at the time.

"You did an excellent job in putting this together. Everything blends well and there is little wasted space. I think you may have missed your calling in interior design." He moved to stand in front of Akihito.

Akihito was surprised but pleased by the compliment. "Well, I only had so much space and there was a lot I wanted to do with it: I had to make it all fit, space-wise and budget-wise."

Akihito could smell the all too familiar scent of cigarettes and cologne and it went straight to his head. Just the quick scent of the man had pushed all the fearful thoughts to a back corner. He wanted this man and he didn't particularly care if they had dinner or not. He had to get himself under control; he couldn't even look him in the eye right now. Akihito tried to concentrate on his words, anything to get his mind off the perfect specimen of manhood before him. His mind was a confused mess of conflicting thoughts right now. He had been looking forward to the dinner but now….

"So where are we going for dinner?" he blurted out, not thinking of anything else to say.

Ryuichi smiled; he knew what was going through Akihito's mind and he was happily watching his dilemma unfold. It meant that there was hope they could resume their relationship tonight. "There is a new Tea House in the Tokyo Port area. I thought that would be a nice change of pace. They have an excellent seafood menu." He caught the attention of Akihito's eyes. "And I don't own it, so you can relax. I wanted a place that was neutral. This will be our first formal evening together and I don't want to force you into anything you will be uncomfortable with." He stepped forward and put an arm around Akihito's waist, pulling him close.

Akihito could hardly breathe. "No! What about dinner?" came out in a wispy voice.

"I reserved the private room for the whole evening. They understand that my schedule isn't fixed and I will arrive as soon as I can.

"Ryuichi, if we don't go now we won't go, and I've been looking forward to spending this evening with you." His eyes reflected his words as he added, "Please?"

With a smile he gave Akihito a quick kiss and reluctantly gave in. "Anything for you, Akihito. Get your jacket," and released the young man with a pat on the rear as he started toward the door.

#=#=#=#=#

Dinner was over the top. The seafood was prepared exactly how he liked it and the delicious side dishes were numerous and varied. The décor was reminiscent of transition Edo-Meiji era, when Japanese culture had not been so severely tainted by the Western world. Heavy silk zabuton [cushions] were placed around the teak chabudai, giving an elegant air to the immediate dining area. Beautifully lacquered chopsticks were used with the meal, some for serving while others were for eating. The sake was one of the best he had tasted, and although it was good Akihito drank very little while they ate their meal. He knew his limit with alcohol and wasn't about to ruin the evening by getting drunk.

The conversation was as good as the meal; both had finally learned to speak with each other. Although they were miles apart financially, there were many topics that they both could relate to – theatre, books, movies – both good and bad – television, entertainment personalities, and with extreme care, politics. Those opinions were not based on how much money you had. Before they were so careful to avoid anything that dealt with their careers that they forgot that there was so much more going on that they could discuss.

Ryuichi had been the perfect gentleman during dinner; no touching, kissing, or attempting anything of a sexual nature. To any observer it would seem like a professional meeting of two businessmen. And Akihito appreciated that. He never liked when Ryuichi had turned a fantastic dining experience into nothing but an excuse for a sexual romp in a new setting. Tonight proved that he, indeed, had started to change.

They had spent several hours at the restaurant before they were ready to leave. Between the food, the atmosphere, and the conversation time passed quickly. The driver brought around the Mercedes and held the door for them as they entered the vehicle. Even here in the car he was still the gentleman; he sat close but nothing else. Once they were on the road back to his apartment he braced himself and asked Ryuichi if he wanted to come in for a drink. He may only have sake but it was a good brand of sake, worthy of being classed a nightcap. Ryuichi responded that he would like that. Akihito thought his heart would beat out of his chest; he hadn't been rejected. He just hoped that he wasn't putting all his faith in the wrong place.

Ryuichi leaned forward and opened a small compartment built in the back of the car. "I have a bottle of some excellent imported wine here. I brought this along so we could celebrate our first real date. Do you mind?"

Akihito paled when he saw what he was holding. It was a vintage 2004 bottle of Dom Perignon. He knew what that cost – he had once purchased a similar vintage as a gift for Asami. "Uh, I think that will be more appropriate than my sake. But I don't have any fancy glasses to put it in? Will plain ones do?"

With a soft laugh Ryuichi opened the small bar and removed two glasses. "Will these do?" They were etched lead crystal wine glasses.

Akihito laughed at the thought of Ryuichi bringing special glassware along. "Yes, I think they will do. Do you always keep such glassware in the car?"

His eyes twinkled as he looked into Akihito's eyes. "Only when I'm out on an important date."

Akihito looked into Ryuichi's eyes; they were liquid lust; just looking into them made his blood simmer. It had been too long since he had felt like this, too long since he wanted to feel like this. He knew right then that tonight was the night. He'd waited long enough.


	17. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, the guys have finally decided to start over. Ryuichi is a bit OOC, but that's what this story was about, to change him into a more human, loving partner for Akihito. Enjoy!  
> **************************************************************************************

**A New Beginning**

The Mercedes silently pulled up in front of the building where Akihito lived and the chauffeur moved to open the door for the two men. Akihito exited the car first and Ryuichi followed, carrying both glasses and the bottle of champagne. Before following Akihito he turned and spoke with the driver but Akihito couldn't hear what he had to say. He hoped that he told him he wouldn't be needed for the rest of the evening.

Both left their shoes at the door when they entered the apartment. Akihito took the champagne and glasses from Ryuichi and placed them on the kitchen counter before moving to stand in front of Ryuichi, placing his arms around his waist.

"Please, let me just hold you for a few minutes. I've missed this." He pressed his cheek against the strong chest, listening to the rapid heartbeat and quick breaths, breathing in the scent that could only belong to Ryuichi.

Ryuichi enclosed Akihito in his arms, holding him close, resting his cheek on the honeyed hair he loved so much. "I'll hold you as long as you want, Akihito; I've missed you too."

They stood holding each other in the peaceful silence until Akihito moved his head to seek out Ryuichi's lips. The kiss started slowly, but heat built the longer they stayed together. Arms tightened to keep from losing the emotions of the kiss. Akihito shivered from the feelings that returned with the erotic kiss, and they had never felt so good. He could feel a similar reaction in Ryuichi. Both men were trembling slightly from just holding each other and sharing a kiss.

Ryuichi started leaving a trail of light kisses from behind Akihito's ear, tracking down the side of his neck to his collar bone. His one hand laced through Akihito's hair while the other circled his waist, pulling the younger man closer. He kept his touches uncomplicated so as not to frighten Akihito.

Hands of both parties began to roam and soon too much clothing was in the way. Akihito reluctantly broke the hold, catching his breath before he removed his jacket, vest, and tie to toss them on the sofa, remarking offhandedly, "It's getting a bit warm in here."

Ryuichi smiled and replied, "That it is," as he placed his similar pieces of clothing next to Akihito's. Pulling Akihito back into his embrace he softly asked, "Shall we continue?"

Akihito was in a very needful mood at the moment and chanced answering with, "Kissing or stripping?"

"How about both?" came the husky reply, the voice dripping with sexual connotations. That was all they needed to continue their exploration of each other. Arms entwined, hands explored; teeth nibbled, mouths sucked, lips kissed; breathing became rapid and labored. They were losing themselves in all the long pent up emotions that had suddenly flooded loose.

It had been a long time but the memories of Akihito's lithe body unfolded sharply as he traced his fingers down his chest to unbutton the shirt; a sweet moan was his reward. It felt so good to have Akihito back in his arms; he wouldn't let himself harm him ever again. He ran his fingers across Akihito's chest, skimming across the now hardened nipples, reveling in the rapid intake of breath and the shivers that followed. Then suddenly he felt tenseness in Akihito's body.

Akihito had wrapped his arms around Ryuichi's shoulders, kissing a trail from his earlobes to the dip between the collarbones. The light touch of Ryuichi's fingers across his chest sent strong electric pulses coursing through his body. But unexpectedly he pushed Ryuichi away, his fists clenched in Ryuichi's now opened shirt. He needed to say this, to hear his answer before they went any further.

He looked up into Ryuichi's eyes, his own eyes pleading. "Please Ryu, promise me that you will never touch me in anger again. It may not be important to you but I need to hear it."

There was a sadness in those golden eyes that gazed into his. "Akihito, I won't ever touch you like that again. I learned my lesson; losing you is something I don't ever want to experience again. If you don't believe me and you are that afraid of me then I will leave and never bother you ever again." Ryuichi stepped back and placed his hands over Akihito's, waiting for his reply.

Releasing the shirt he placed his hands on either side of Ryuichi's face. For several moments Akihito studied the man's eyes; they told the truth, and he knew that he had meant what he had said. "Yes, I do believe you. But you have to understand - I still have nightmares – this is not a trivial matter to me. I don't know that I will ever be truly free of them."

Guilt joined the sadness in Ryuichi's eyes. "I never meant to hurt you. I cannot forgive myself for what I did, nor do I expect you to forgive me. Saying that I'm sorry is no consolation for what I did." He looked straight at Akihito, never veering from the eye contact.

They looked at each other for a moment before Akihito took Ryuichi's hand and pulled gently. "Follow me. It may be better if I start things; so let's start with a shower." Holding up a finger to signal Akihito to wait a moment Ryuichi made a side trip to collect the champagne and glasses before returning to take Akihito's hand. Akihito turned off the living room lights before he walked them through the bedroom and toward the bathroom. But before they entered the bathroom he stopped abruptly and said, "Oh, wait a minute!". He moved to the dresser and opened one drawer, removing what looked like two garments. "Here, you'll need something to wear when you get out. I only have one robe and it won't fit you."

Ryuichi smiled as he placed the champagne and glasses on the old safe that Akihito used as a night stand. As he did, he wondered if he did use it as a safe. Unnoticed he slipped a tube of lubricant from his pants pocket behind the bottle; it looked like his hopes were justified. Turning to face Akihito he looked at the yukata he had handed him. He recognized it as his; he had worn it the one time they watched the fireworks from the penthouse balcony. He was genuinely curious as to why Akihito had it in his possession so he politely asked, "Why do you have this? I wondered where it had gone."

This time Akihito's face held a guilty look. "I hid it in with my clothes; I was keeping it as a memento of the night we watched the fireworks together. I don't know how you felt then, but that night was special to me. It was one of the few times I actually felt that you loved me, even if just a little bit."

Ryuichi looked at Akihito with a troubled face. "Although I never said it then, I did and still do love you. But I never really did impress upon you how much I love you, did I? I know that I have to do better this time; Akihito, for I can't bear the thought of being without you again. Those first months were pure hell for me; your leaving brought out the worst in me."

"Shh! No more talk." He placed his two fingers over Ryuichi's mouth and smiled. "Showers were always good for starting things in the past. Now strip! I'll hang up our clothes. I can't have you leaving here a wrinkled mess. A mess yes, but not a wrinkled one." The last comment earned him a playful smack on the butt and gained Ryuichi a raised eyebrow.

Akihito placed their shirts and slacks on hangers that were conveniently hung on the back of the bathroom door. He turned around to see that Ryuichi was already in the shower; his hair wet and now draped sexily across his forehead, water dripping down his chest and arms. He was already erect. He held his arms out to him and Akihito's breath caught in his throat. He knew that he had missed this man, but seeing him here and waiting for him like this brought back a lot of good memories. Slipping out of his silk boxers he slowly entered the shower and placed his arms around Ryuichi's neck. He too was fully erect.

They both reacted to each other's nude body: natural reactions took over as they joined in an emotionally charged kiss. Body slid against body, heightening the response from the intimate contact. Hands caressed naked flesh, touching all the remembered erogenous zones and getting the correct responses. Both moaned in ecstasy at the return of those long absent feelings, each man worked as many reactions as he could from his partner. The washcloths swiped seductively across the bodies, not to clean but to excite; right now they were both concentrating on pleasing their long lost mate.

Akihito hand lowered to feel the massive size of his lover. As he stroked it, trembling at the thought of it being buried in him, it felt larger than he remembered. His hand slipped slightly lower to gently fondle his sac. When he looked up he saw that Ryuichi had closed his eyes, a contented smile on his face as he returned the caresses to Akihito's firm butt and hips, one hand now slipping around to Akihito's crotch. As both stroked his partner small sounds of contentment flowed freely from the slightly parted lips of both men. As much as they tried to keep things under control they both quickly orgasmed from the touches.

Akihito rested against Ryuichi who had leaned back against the shower wall; both men trying to manage their raging hormones and gain some control over their bodies. As much as Akihito hated to admit it, he felt like a teenager engaging in his first sexual act. Finally Akihito gasped, "Shall we take this to the bedroom where we can better express ourselves?"

Ryuichi looked down at Akihito; his face was flushed, his eyes mere slits. Never before had he looked at him like this; he had always been more concerned with fulfilling his own needs. How could he have ever allowed himself to hurt him so severely? This was no boy, this was his male lover caught up in the throes of passion like only a man could. He leaned down and kissed him gently, subduing his urge to take him here in the shower. Akihito was pressing insistently against his groin, wanting to feel his lover in return.

"Are you sure? It's been a while and you're going to be very tight. I don't want to hurt you, even unintentionally."

Akihito opened his eyes and smiled shyly at Ryuichi. "I did, um, do some stretching to help us tonight." In the dim light his face looked a little more flushed.

With a crafty smirk on his face he looked at Akihito and said, "You planned all this for tonight? It seems I now have a scheming lover on my hands. Not that I mind one bit."

Akihito felt a flush surge across his cheeks. "Um, no, I just hoped that we could, you know, get past the differences and try for a new start. We've been doing quite well lately and I thought...."

Ryuichi suddenly pressed his lips to Akihito's, his tongue tracing across his lower lip. Akihito gasped at the sudden kiss and parted his lips. Ryuichi ran his tongue across his lips once more before entering and exploring the warm cavern of Akihito's mouth. Feeling Akihito begin to  lose the ability to stand he broke the kiss, smiling while circling his arm around Akihito to help him from the shower.

The yukatas were left in the bathroom; neither man was interested in getting dressed at the moment. After a quick rubdown with a towel Ryuichi carried Akihito to the bed and allowed him to stand as he moved the covers back. He then picked him back up and carefully placed him in the center of the bed before sliding in beside him. Their hands were still caressing each other – it was like they were afraid to lose contact with each other. Akihito pulled Ryuichi to him and once again started to kiss him, his tongue skimming his lips, insistent on entering. Soon though Ryuichi had taken the upper hand and both tongues were waging a battle that neither could claim as a victory, drawing out emotional reactions long missing from each other's life.

Their bodies moved at a fevered pitch, each man grinding into the other. Akihito began placing kisses down the sculpted chest he loved and continued further until he was nuzzling the magnificent spire rising out of its nest of curls. Ryuichi's scent was overpowering as he latched onto the swollen member and began sucking and licking in the way he knew Ryuichi liked best.

Ryuichi in return had maneuvered Akihito's body around and using the bottle of lube he'd placed on the night table earlier he began to prep him for entry. At the first touch Akihito realized that Ryuichi had brought the lube with him. He had hoped for this to happen too!

By the time he had progressed to three fingers Akihito had given up on orally stimulating Ryuichi. He was panting and moaning, involuntarily thrusting with each movement of Ryuichi's fingers.

Ryuichi was still a bit hesitant and asked, "Are you sure that you want to do this…"

The sexual fever had taken over and Akihito was lost in a sea of exotic pleasure; in quick response he gasped out, "Shut up and fuck me. I'm done waiting."

No further words needed to be said. With a short chuckle Ryuichi quickly placed Akihito on his back with a pillow under his hips. He generously wet himself and squirted a copious amount into Akihito.

"I'm going to take it slow. If it's too much let me know and I'll stop." The only answer he got was a low moan that sounded like, "Now…"

As Ryuichi slowly entered him Akihito wasn't sure if it was heaven or hell. He felt so good but he was going too slowly. He looked at his face and he seemed so serious. He pressed upward to show him that he wanted him to go a bit faster; he wasn't going to break.  _Or is that what he's afraid of; of hurting me again? Did he too have heavy doubts that he carried with him?_

Aki was so tight – he was worried that he would hurt him. With his eyes closed he paced himself very slowly, but Akihito seemed to want him to go faster; he kept pressing upward, changing the speed and depth. When he was fully seated he stopped and opened his eyes and looked to see if Akihito seemed to be in any pain. What he didn't expect was the 'what are you waiting for' look on his face.

His face was flushed from the entry and his breathing was rough and raspy but he managed to get out, "Ryu, are you just going to stay that way all night? I'm waiting for a little action here." Reaching up he pulled Ryuichi down and whispered in his ear, "Move. I'm OK. Honest." The comment gained him another genuine smile from Ryu, something he was beginning to like to see on that handsome face. He was still going slower than Aki wanted but he soon began changing the pace.

With the contented sounds coming from Akihito it didn't take long for the two to establish a pace that both were happy with. Akihito had wrapped his legs around Ryu while his hands grasped his upper arms. In a very short time both had come, each calling out the other's name. The long lack of intimate sexual contact for both had forced an earlier than usual orgasm for both men even though they had both released in the shower.

Before he fully collapsed Ryuichi shifted to lie beside Akihito, still holding and caressing him like a precious gift. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Akihito turned to look at him, and seeing the concerned look on his face let a laugh slip out. "Are you going to be a mother hen now? I'm fine, and you were wonderful." He paused and gave him a gentle kiss, which they both shared.

The emotional dam had been broken and now they couldn't keep their hands and mouths and other body parts to themselves. For the next half hour they each decorated the other with a series of love kisses and bites, placed anywhere from the neck down to the thighs. By then they were ready for another round, and this time it was more natural; less worry about hurting or fearing each other. They both came with a cry of happiness as they called their lover's name and snuggled together afterward, each not wishing to relinquish his hold on the other.

Akihito wasn't sure how long he had slept but when he awoke he knew that he had been cleaned up. He found a worried Ryu lying beside him, watching him sleep. He apologized for falling asleep but Ryu told him it wasn't necessary. Then he asked why he looked so concerned.

He reached over and ran his fingers through Aki's hair. "When I cleaned you up there was a little blood. I think I overdid it. I shouldn't have been so rough."

Aki smiled; he could hear the concern in his voice. "Ryu, there were a few times that I bled before; it's not an uncommon occurrence. I don't feel bad, just sore from the exercise that I haven't had for quite a while. I'm fine; don't worry."

Despite the consoling words Ryu still looked upset. They talked for a bit more and finally he calmed Ryu down. To take Ryu's mind off his possibly hurting him Aki asked, "Should we have that toast now? I think we made a successful first step. You open the bottle while I clean up."

Ryu walked with Aki to the bathroom, making sure he was able to walk with falling. Aki was amazed at the concern Ryu was showing him; he had never been like this before. Perhaps some good did come out of this whole sordid affair, although he wasn't sure if he could really take all this extra attention.

Ryu took the yukata Aki had hidden and put it on, leaving Aki to take care of his business while he went to open the champagne. Looking at the rumpled bed he straightened it up as best he could. He had wanted to put on some music but had no idea where Aki kept his, or even if he had anything worth putting on. A radio would do but very few people had one anymore – computerized music or personal music devices were the new way nowadays.

Dressed in his yukata Aki came out of the bathroom amazed that Ryu had made the bed. He was now sitting on top of the covers holding two glasses of champagne. The bottle was back on the night stand. The small night light was still on, giving the room a very intimate feel. He sat on the bed next to Ryu and gave him a kiss before taking the offered glass.

"I think we should start with a toast to our new relationship, don't you?" The smile on his face went all the way to his golden eyes.

Aki thought for a moment then said, "To the new us."

Ryu agreed and repeated the salute and with a clink of the glasses they finished. After drinking the toast Ryu put down his glass and wrapped his arms around Aki. "I've missed you and your touch so much. Thank you for tonight."

"I think we both worked hard for it. Are you staying for breakfast?"

"Yes, if I may. I've missed the meals you cooked. Kirishima is good but you are the best."

Setting his glass aside Aki moved to straddle Ryu's lap. The action had immediate effects on both of them and once the yukatas were removed and tossed to the floor they were again pleasuring each other with Aki riding Ryu, to Ryu's delight. Once they had both come, Aki slid down to lie on Ryu's chest. Both men were tired but happy from all the strenuous activities and they both fell asleep almost instantly.

#=#=#=#=#

When they woke in the morning there was another round of intimate contact, this time slower and more loving. Words that Aki never expected to hear from Ryu were repeated many times. He, of course, kept confirming his love and his hope that they could make it work this time.

Once they had both showered - with a minimum of sexual contact - and were seated at the chabudai the conversation moved to more mundane things. As his plate was placed in front of him he asked Aki the question that had been bugging him. "I noticed that you have some interesting photos of the penthouse. May I ask why you have them and why are they on a bulletin board in such a prominent place?"

At the mention of the photos Aki tensed and Ryu knew then what had spooked him the night before. "I'm not angry, Akihito, I'm just curious as to why they are here, and in such a prominent place." He leaned over to give him a small kiss on the forehead, hopefully to help dispel any new anxieties from forming.

Taking a deep breath he decided to reply. "I had a very nice lunch with Suoh a few months ago and he showed them to me. I couldn't believe that you were capable of such destruction. Kirishima had told me that you had 'lost it' when I refused to return and said that there were photos. So I asked for a set of copies. So how much did the repairs set you back?"

Ryu grimaced. "Let's just say I should have bought a new penthouse for what I spent."

Akihito smiled. "I bet; but if I had seen them soon after it happened I don't think we would be here today. I never would have let you near me, never agreed to joint therapy – I probably would have moved to another city to get as far from your reach as I possibly could. They are a reminder to me of what you are capable of, so I don't get too wrapped up in the new Ryuichi and forget to watch for the signs of the old Asami creeping back."

"Believe me Akihito, I'm keeping a watch for that Asami too. I don't want him near you. I've hurt you enough without reverting back to someone like that. I'm also keeping tight control of my anger and my temper, especially when I'm around you. Combined with my obsessive tendency they are a deadly combination. They tend to appear when I don't want them around; it's still a bit of a daily battle."

The conversation slid back to less worrisome things as they finished their breakfast. Ryu asked Aki what he wanted to do; he had cleared his schedule and was free the whole day. He would do whatever Aki wanted, well, within reason of course.

Aki looked at him in surprise. "So you were hoping for a breakthrough last night too? I figured as much when you used the lube. I didn't have anything to use that you could have found."

"Well, I thought that if it didn't happen last night I would have all day today to convince you that I've changed enough to prove to you that I was ready to start over." He reached over and took Akihito's hand before leaving a gently kiss on his lips. "So where do you want to go?"

After a few minutes of thought Aki smiled. ''How about a trip to a park? We can pick one somewhere on the shoreline. We can take a picnic lunch and I'll bring my camera. You'll need to change though. I don't see an Armani suit as appropriate for beach-combing. And I only have that one yukata that fits you. Unless you don't mind wandering around the beach wearing just that?" After thinking about it for a few seconds he added, "How many guards will have to come along?  I've really gotten used to not being watched all the time, but I know they won't let you go out wandering all by yourself."

Ryuichi laughed lightly; it was a sound that made Akihito smile. Little did he know that there had been a guard watching over him for the past few months. But he didn't interfere in his professional life. Those people that Akihito went after were not included in the closed sphere of Asami's world; he'd learned that just from examining his work over the past year. Akihito evidently had a lot more knowledge of his underground dealings than he had originally thought, thus the necessity for a guard. It wouldn't do for one of his enemies to retaliate using him, like had happened in the past. And his work in photojournalism added an extra threat of violence to the mix.

"Let me make a few calls so we can get the day started; I'm looking forward to spending the day with you. I think that I’ll ask Suoh and maybe even Kirishima to come along rather than the normal guards." _As payback for the photographs; they both hate the beach.  
_

Ryu had noticed how animated Aki had become once he mentioned that they could spend the day together; he would have to do this more often. Dr. MacKenzie was correct in insisting that he needed to take more time off to enjoy life. And life with Akihito was something to look forward to. Things were looking up for them.

Today was going to be a fine day - the first of many. They would both work hard to make sure it stayed that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. I hope it lived up to your expectations. I have toyed with the idea of a sequel that follows their exploits from this point but it's not written in stone so don't start looking for something that might not ever exist. And I don't post until I have the story totally written. That way I don't disappoint anyone by not finishing the story. It will take a while if I decide to continue. Perhaps I'll do a few short stories instead - that's probably a better idea. But until I do get around to writing something, use your imagination to the fullest!


End file.
